When Mortal Danger Strikes, Who Will Be There to Avenge?
by bongokid1311
Summary: The prophecy stated that Harry was once again in mortal danger. This time he would need his old friends, new friends, and an alien named The Doctor to defeat the new alliances of enemies. The Avengers are here to help! It is recommended that you have seen the movies and shows of all three before reading.
1. Prologue

14 years after the second millennia, on the 2nd week of the 1st month, there shall be a war. The enemies of the healer and the boy who lived shall rise and join forces against the light. Those who came together once shall come together again for a war who will forever change their fate.

Once the magic man is with the healer. Two gods shall take part in the journey without question. After the meeting of the super mortal beings, their quest begins. On the first meeting the magic people shall be skeptical of the mad man with a box. He shall prove his identity but all will still have doubts until he proves his worth. At the second magical house the companions and red headed hostesses shall be attacked by an eating black smoke of death. Should they escape, they will take refuge in the castle of they shall meet their former tutor and the healer's past companions to help fight against the dark forces of metal. Should they survive…

The Doctor read his notes about the prophesy again. Some of it didn't make sense, but he did know where to start.

This is a multi-crossover of the fantastic show Doctor Who, the wonderful movieverse of Avengers, and the fabulous Harry Potter.

There is boy/boy in this story, mention of dark themes,

Pairings: Stony (StevexTony), Lonestar (RemusxSirius), Drarry (DracoxHarry,) RonxHermione, Clintasha (ClintxNatasha), Hints of Thorki (ThorxLoki), DoctorxRose, MarthaxMickey, and Captain Jack Harkness will continually and ... fail to flirt with Bruce Banner ;)


	2. Strange Wheezing

**CHAPTER 1: Strange Wheezing…**

_Who are we? We find that we live on an insignificant planet of a humdrum star lost in a galaxy tucked away in some forgotten corner of a universe in which there are far more galaxies than people._

_-__Carl Sagan_

The Doctor sat at the edge of the TARDIS, gazing silently at the beautiful Galaxy before him. "No More." He whispered absently. Reaching beside him, he reached into a donut box. "Hmmm Jelly filled." He exclaimed taking a big bite out of it. Wiping off his hands, The Doctor resumed to go back inside when a bright light flashed in front of him. Turning back around, he saw what looked like a spaceship. The strange thing about it though, was that he didn't recognize it. "Oh, Yes! This, this is brilliant!." He told himself. He couldn't shake off the feeling that this ship was no ordinary day with the Doctor. Taking out his handy-dandy screwdriver, he quickly ran to the TARDIS' console. "Alright old girl, lets get to that ship." Locating its coordinates, the TARDIS materialized away. When the TARDIS re-appeared, the Doctor switched on the invisibility.

"Can't have people stealing my stuff." He murmured. Pocketing his screwdriver, he walked down a dark corridor.

Things walked about whispering to each other. They were tall and hideous. Their faces looked like an Edvard Munch picture. Particularly The Scream. They wore suits and had a mysterious aura. Turning around, The Doctor stopped.

"Why am I here?" He asked. Turning back around, he saw the creatures again and remembered. "Ahh. Forget. That's what you do. If I turn around I forget you. Reaching into a pocket in his trench coat, The Doctor wrote down something.

"What are you?" He wondered. The creatures seemed to hear them for they stopped. They formed a line a marched towards a large door. Sighing in relief, the Doctor followed.

The Doctor went into an empty room. It was dark and silent. When he turned to leave, the door slammed shut. "I thought you'd follow."

Harry sighed in thought. It had been years since the end of the second Wizarding war. Why were his nerves still on edge? He had seen Voldemort's body. Anyone could tell that he was dead, and he couldn't come back. His mind shot back to the Wizarding war. So many people fought, some died, all because of some prophecy. Sometimes, he wondered if it was even worth it. Maybe he should have given up. Maybe he should have turned himself in -NO! Why would he even consider that? Harry stood from his bed and walked to his window. The boy who lived…

"The boy who lived for what?" Harry always found himself asking.

After the war, he really had nothing to go back to. The Dursley's were gone. He really didn't feel comfortable spending time with the Weasley's after Ginny dumped him, and Sirius was somewhere under the veil. Raising his hand, Harry gently touched the scar on his forehead. It didn't hurt him like it used to. Now, it just felt like a vague memory. Turning to the window, Harry watched the rain pour down outside. He bought an apartment in London, and was now trying to settle down. Unfortunately, he managed to buy a flat next door to a very odd man. Odd was a very unnatural word for him to use, coming from his magical abilities, but that word describes Mr. Holmes; _odd_. Harry stared blankly out of the window for a long time, before he decided to get something to eat. Turning around, he suddenly heard a strange wheezing noise.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

He stopped, thinking it could be someone apparating into his house. A big, blue, blurry object was blinking in and out of recognition. When it finally materialized, Harry realized that it was a police box.

"…A police box." He spoke aloud. For some reason, a smile formed on his face. "How did you manage to pull this one off?" Harry asked lowly, thinking about Fred and George. When the door of the Police box opened, he was met with someone he thought to be dead.

"Barty Crouch!" He instinctively reached for his wand, pointing it at the man.

"Oi, you could have someone's eye out with that!" The man shouted. He immediately stepped back, and pulled out something resembling a mechanical stick.

"How…Why are you here? You. Are. Dead." Harry asked the man…Barty. The man laughed.

"Dead? Oh No! You must be mistaken. I'm not…oh…" The man stopped his talking. "Barty who?" He asked.

"Barty Crouch Jr., the death eater." Harry replied, not sure on why he wasn't hexing the bloke. "Okay. Barty…. Barty. Nope, never used that name." The man said, popping his lips on the "p". Harry frowned, his wand still pointed at the intruder.

"Move!" Harry ordered. The man surprisingly obeyed. "How did you survive the dementor's kiss?" Harry asked.

"The whoey whatey?" The man asked. Harry was really confused. This time, he knew what to ask.

"Who. Are. You?" The man grew such a big smile; Harry thought his face would splinch.

"I am the Doctor." The man said, extending his hand. Harry stared at it. Putting down his arm, Harry still kept an eye on _the Doctor_.

"How…how did you get that thing in here?" Harry asked. The Doctor raised an eyebrow.

"Oh…well as you can see, it dematerializes at one point, and materializes at another." The Doctor explained. Harry nodded, even though that part was quite obvious.

"You look just like Barty Crouch Jr." Harry told the Doctor. "Except you don't do that…tongue thing." The Doctor chuckled.

"Okay... NOW! Lets get down to business." The Doctor shouted excitedly. Harry jumped back startled, immediately raising his wand again.

"Sorry! Sorry…" The Doctor said, putting his hands up in defense. The Doctor's smile fell into seriousness.

"Are You Harry Potter?" He asked.

"Yes. I- Harry started. "Are you _the_ Harry Potter?" The Doctor interjected.

"Yes, I think that there's only one Harry Potter." Harry stated bluntly.

"You and your friends are in grave danger." The Doctor warned. Harry mentally rolled his eyes. Like he hadn't heard that before.

"I am not in the mood for jokes _Doctor_. Now if you do not want to be sent to Azkaban, I'd advise you to leave."

The Doctor stared bewilderedly at Harry, and then began talking rather quickly.

"Look I am not joking if I were _YOU_, I would take great mind to those who warn you of danger instead of talking jibber-jabber! I am the Doctor. The mad man with a blue box, now if you please, Allons-y!"

"What?" Harry said, confused. "What?" The Doctor said back. The two stared at each other for a while before Harry broke the silence.

"How do you know that I am in danger?" Harry asked. The Doctor raised a finger.

"Ah! Follow me." The Doctor led Harry to the kitchen of _his_ flat, and then proceeded to ramble through the cabinets.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned, going behind the Doctor, to close the open cabinets.

"Here ya go!" The Doctor exclaimed, opening the refrigerator and taking out a jar of jam.

"Any-who, the Silence are coming for you." The Doctor said, as if it was the weather he was talking about.

"The Silence?"

"Yep, a rogue batch. They're coming for ya Harry." Something that Harry hadn't felt in nineteen years coursed through his body. **FEAR**.

"What do you mean, coming for me?"

"After you defeated Voldy, the Silence figured that you could be used to harm to the world. They want to make you forget everything good. Used any means necessary to get their way –kill you even." The Doctor wasn't making any sense.

"Why would they want to kill me? I saved the world, I am almost a twenty-four-year-old man, why can't I just have a normal life!" Harry hissed. The Doctor lowered his tone.

"You are the chosen one Harry, your parents died to protect you. They protected you so you would one day grow up to defeat the one thing that defeated them. Why give up now Harry, when the world is not yet done with ya?"

"B-because I…when do we start?" Harry asked, giving a small smile. "You cheeky bastard, I thought that I was going to have to lecture you more! Well come on!" The Doctor motioned, running back towards the TARDIS. Opening the door, they stepped inside.

Harry couldn't believe his eyes. There was an entire city located in that one Police box.

"I-Is there even a spell for this?" Harry asked in awe.

"Spell? Oh nooo. The TARDIS isn't magic. It is actually more like a bubble of space-time capable of moving backwards and forwards along a loop of time. If several of these loops are spliced together, then the TARDIS would be allowed to travel in-between any point in space and time." Harry was left looking confused.

"Okay… but how is it able to travel, I mean you can't breathe in space, and won't time go by slower?" Harry stated. "People assume that time is a strict progression of cause to effect, but

"Actually" from a non-linear, non-subjective viewpoint - it's more like a big ball of wibbly wobbly... time-y wimey... stuff." The Doctor giggled spontaneously at the end.

"Quite ironic actually, because I told the same girl this with the weeping angels!"

"The weeping what?" Harry asked, walking around the TARDIS.

"…Never mind." The Doctor muttered. "Lets get this thing into the air shall we."

"Never thought I'd get to meet the boy who lived." Thought the Doctor.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Odin sat on his throne grinning like a trickster. With a glow of yellow light, his figure morphed into that of Loki's. In the pit of his stomach, he knew this was wrong. Odin chose Thor to be his successor, not him. Shaking off the thought, Loki stood. How would he start his first day as king? Suddenly, he heard the sound of footsteps, and the large doors of the throne room opening. In the doorway stood Thor.

"_Loki_?" Loki inwardly sighed. Why couldn't the buffoon just leave and never come back? Surprisingly, instead of a frown and hurtful words, a smile appeared on the Thunder gods face.

"Brother!" Loki cringed at the word, but remained silent.

"I-I thought you dead!" Thor marched into the room and enveloped Loki in strong arms.

"For a short period of time…" Loki muttered. Pushing away from the hug, Thor's hands traveled up to the sides of Loki's head.

"So it was another one of your tricks?" He questioned.

"Well it worked didn't it?" Loki hissed.

"That wasn't what I was implying Loki." Thor interjected. Loki sighed in annoyance a moved away from Thor's touch.

"I only did it so you could leave me alone." Loki lied, "Otherwise, I would have let you die."

Thor growled.

"Is that the only thing that comes from your mouth Loki? Insults and words that should be kept unsaid?"

"Yes. See that wasn't an insult!" Loki said sarcastically. Thor was torn between killing Loki and being happy he wasn't dead.

"Why can't you just say one nice word to me brother? Is it that hard?"

Loki feigned sadness. "To be honest brother…it is."

"Loki- "Why'd you come back Thor?" Loki questioned, cutting Thor off. "I-I just didn't believe you were dead. I was going to question father of your whereabouts." Thor replied. Loki scoffed.

"Well, you still love me after all this time… I'm impressed." Loki smiled up at Thor, who returned the smile.

"I wish we could erase this, and go back to being brothers…" Thor commented.

"…I do too, but something's can never change." Loki replied, walking towards the door.

Thor followed Loki out. "Where's father?" Thor asked. "…Odinsleep." Loki answered carelessly.

"In such little time?" Loki said nothing in reply to the comment.

"Where will you go?" Thor asked. "…Well, I was thinking since you chose Midgard I could-

"Loki, when will you learn?" Loki's grin only grew. "It was only a suggestion." Walking down the corridor, Loki suddenly stopped. "Loki, what troubles you?" "Shh!" Loki hissed, turning his head. "Do you hear that?" Loki asked. "Hear what?" There was a sudden sound that resembled loud wheezing.

EERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHhEERrwWwoooooSHHHh.

The two males stopped, Thor grabbing for his hammer.

"Loki, get behind me." Thor instructed. Loki raised an eyebrow to that. Out of nowhere, a large blue box appeared in the hall. On what appeared to be the door, was a sign. It read:

POLICE TELEPHONE

FREE

FOR USE OF

PUBLIC

ADVICE &amp; ASSISTANCE

OBTAINABLE IMMEDIATELY

OFFICERS &amp; CARS

RESPOND TO ALL CALLS

PULL TO OPEN

"What in Odin's name is it?" Thor thought.

The Doctor couldn't help the giddy feeling in his chest.

"Where are we going now?" Harry asked.

"I'm hungry, how about you?" Harry wanted so badly to just leave, but he couldn't. With a twist of a knob, and a pull of a lever, The Doctor landed the TARDIS gracefully.

"Welcome to Asgard." The Doctor said, smiling sheepishly at the young man in front of him. Harry did not return the smile; instead he made sure to pocket his wand and headed for the door.

"Wait!" The Doctor called out. "What?" Harry answered, not turning around. "Let me go first." The Doctor replied, moving in front of Harry and pushing the door open.

Loki's emerald eyes formed slits as he watched two men exit from the strange blue box. Thor raised his hammer.

"Who. Are. You?" He asked, expecting an answer. The tallest man adorned in a trench coat and sandshoes bowed.

"I am the Doctor."

"What? How did you get here?" asked Thor

"Wait, THE Doctor, Like the Legend?" asked Loki.

"Well I would like to think so," mumbled the Doctor. "I'm here to ask for you help."

"According to legend you travel with a companion, if I'm not mistaken." said Loki.

"Wait! I do not understand, Loki how do you know this man?" Questioned Thor. Loki turned to Thor and looked at him as if he didn't know what two plus two was. "Thor, how could you forget of the legendary Doctor and his companion who has saved millions across the galaxy in his blue box?" asked Loki. "I… It must have been extremely boring, or lacking blood." The Doctor smiled smugly. "Well that's something to tell the grandkids."

"Well Loki, I do have a companion and he is waiting for me in my box." Answered the Doctor, "but we need your help." "With what strange man?" asked Thor. The Doctor's smile faded.

"A darkness approaches us. Something that no one has seen or heard of before," The Doctor turned to Loki, "Darker than the Chitauri and their leader, colder than Jotunheim. Darker than the fierce army of Malekith. These creatures, they're one of the worse types of creatures I've ever faced. And they are going to start a war to get to the young man in my spaceship, and to stop them, we need your help." explained the Doctor.

Thor turned to face the Doctor, "By our help do you mean my companions on midgar-" Thor was interrupted by a young man exiting the Blue Box with a messy mop of ebony hair on his head and round glasses. "Am I correct in assuming this is your companion?" asked Loki. "Yep."

Harry looked around at his new surroundings. It looked like the pictures in the books he managed to sneak in the Dursley's house. "Doctor, is this _Asgard_?" Harry asked slowly. He stopped and looked at Loki. His gaunt face and bright eyes reminded him of a certain 'ferret' in his past. "Yes Harry," Answered the Doctor." "But how did we get here?" "I said it was a time machine." Harry shook his head in disbelief.

The Doctor walked over to his Blue Box. "TARDIS. Time and relative dimension in space. It can travel to any time any place." Thor stared at the man for a moment. "That _thing_ is a spaceship? How do more than one being fit in there?" The Doctor looked at the god. "One of a kind, and why don't ya take a look inside? Besides, we need to visit Earth to talk to one e- I mean Nick Fury." Loki smirked. "Who?" asked Harry. "Just the Doctor." The Doctor laughed leading the people to his blue box.


	3. Who's Who?

**CHAPTER 2: Who's Who? **

_I'm the Doctor. I'm a Time Lord. I'm from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation of Kasterborous. I'm nine hundred and three years old, and I'm the man who's gonna save your lives and all six billion people on the planet below. You got a problem with that? _

_\- The Doctor_

_On the way to Earth the Doctor explained to Loki and Thor of how Harry was a wizard. Harry was amazed that the comics he had stolen from Dudley as a little boy were real._

BEEP BEEP BEEP!

The alarms were blaring throughout the research facility. Nick Fury came marching through the halls. Through the bluetooth on his ear, he began to speak. "Maria, what the hell is that?" He asked. "It is a notification of an intruder sir, signs are detecting non-human lifeforms." Maria answered. Nick sighed. "Damn aliens won't stay on their own mutha-fuckin planets." He mumbled. Picking up the intercom mic that led to the room the aliens had entered. Nick Fury demanded, "Come out of the box with your hands ...er or whatever up!"

"I believe I should go first." said Thor. Everyone nodded. Thor opened the Tardis door. Nick Fury was unusually confused. "Thor? What the hell are you doing in there?" "We have a problem my friend." answered Thor. Nick was going to respond with something like "You aren't my friend", until he saw two other men exit the blue spacecraft or whatever the hell it was. "Thor, what the fuck are you doing here, and who the hell are they?" "Fury, this is the Doctor and his friend who are in our need of protection." He explained pointing to each respectively.

"And why is that?" asked the Director. "Hello sir. I'm Harry Potter. And-" "THE Harry Potter? Thor what the hell are you doing with a wizard and a man in a small ass blue-" Just then Loki exited the Tardis. Fury cocked his gun again. "Now what the fuck are you doing with your BROTHER, a wizard, and another man in a tiny ass box and how in the hell did you get here?" Nick Fury said in a dangerously low tone. Thor stood his ground, and looked Nick in his one good eye. "Director, this man has an explanation for all of this- "And it's bigger on the inside!" The Doctor added smugly. "Yes, and it's bigger on the inside." Thor added.

Coulson tapped Fury on the shoulder, "Sir maybe we should give them a chance." Fury turned around halfway to face Coulson and keep his eye on the foreigners.

"Do ya'll think we protect the Earth to have aliens stop by for a damn pitstop? And this guy stabbed you!"

"Yes, I am aware of that, however, when it comes to the safety of Earth, we must learn to let bygones be bygones.." answered Phil. "Sir?" Harry said. Fury turned back around to face the intruders.

"How do you know me?" The Doctor stepped forward,

"Director Nicholas Fury, head of S.H.I.E.L.D., the Strategic Homeland Intervention, Enforcement, and Logistics Division. This is the top security for the world against intergalactic attacks on Earth. Remember the Chitauri?" the Doctor asked Harry. Harry nodded. "They formed a team that handled and cleaned it up without interference of government officials."

"Part of that is true." said Nick. "We do answer to some government officials, but how do you know so much?" The Doctor turned to Nick, "Search Torchwood's files in Britain and my name should pop...oooh I say about as far back as 1969."

"Sir," Coulson handled Fury the file.

"Gallifrey? You are the time lord that helps and disappears?" The Doctor nodded.

"I do help, when I'm able to, but right now this young man," The Doctor pointed to Harry. e"Needs more help than I alone am able to give him. And I need your help to protect him."

"What exactly is after him that he and a few men with glittery sticks can't handle?" asked Nick.

"They're not glittery, but good question." said Harry looking at the Doctor in confusion.

"Well, for starters through my adventures in other galaxies and some here on earth, I have encountered other beings that plan on either wiping out other species, changing other species into their own, or using other species for their own needs. But I have stopped them time and time again" the Doctor explained. "Recently, they have all come together to form a plan. The plan is to use a "magic man" that is strong, turn him against me, and to get rid of me once and for all. Once they are done they will wreak havoc upon the stars, starting with Earth."

Loki's green eyes widened. "When I fell into the abyss… I came across a man. He said he knew you. The mad man with the box. He didn't talk much just kept to himself. Although, he did mention something about drumming in his head. Thought he was insane."

The Doctor spun around to look into Loki's eyes. "No! That man has long been dead."

"As I _said_, I met him when I fell through the abyss. He had to be alive to speak. He now stays somewhere in…Helheim."

"I think these gentlemen should be escorted to the debriefing room." said Maria Hill.

"You're right." Fury grabbed the mic again. "Gentlemen I don't want any trouble. When I open the door my men will escort you to the debriefing room." Fury turned around to Coulson.

"Bring in the rest of the Avengers. I'm pretty damn sure Stark will get a laugh outta this."

_At Stark Tower_

Steve sat on a large plush couch, with a snoring Tony's head on his lap. He could of sworn he heard him mumble something about Galica in his sleep. Just then the Jarvis came over the intercom. "Sir, you have a visitor from S.H.I.E.L.D. here to see you." "Should I wake up Tony or leave him here?" "Mr. Coulson is here to see you both, sir." "Thank you Jarvis."

Steve looked down at the snoring Tony and got an idea. Steve grabbed his half drunk bottle of water and poured it on Tony pants and exclaimed. "Tony! You're a grown man!" Tony jumped up with confusion. "What-" then he felt the wetness of his pants. 'But i was dreaming of Galica.' "Steve I-"

"Tony, this is why i don't like you drinking so much." Steve got off the couch and turned around to hide his smirk. "Go change. Phil is here to see us."

Steve went down stairs to greet Phil. Going down the hallway he heard Tony exclaim about peeing as a grown man. Steve laughed and entered the living room. "Phil!" They shook hands and then Steve noticed the serious look on the agent's face. "Is something wrong?" Steve asked in his usual concerned tone.

By this time Tony had changed his pants and had also entered the room.

"Actually, there is. We need you two to come in."

_In a small apartment on the other side of town._

Natasha walked up to the door of the small apartment that held the man who becomes a giant green monster. "Well here goes nothing," she mumbled and knocked on the door. No answer. "Bruce?" she knocked again.

Bruce was interrupted in his breathing session to a knock on his door. He was going to ignore it and will it away until he smelled a familiar 'russian' scent. Getting off his yoga mat he went the door and unlocked all three locks. Breathing out a sigh he opened the door.

"Oh, good morning Natasha." Bruce greeted softly, moving to the side to invite Natasha inside. "So what… brings you here?" Bruce asked, watching the red-head cautiously. Natasha looked around.

"Nice place you got here." She said, trying to make small talk, before they headed for the big catch.

"Um...Thank you, but why are you here all of a sudden?" Bruce asked, hoping to just get a direct answer. Natasha sighed.

"I know that you're probably stressed over the whole New York ordeal, but Director Fury needs us in his headquarters." She answered honestly. Stepping further into the room, she looked deeply into the quiet mans eyes.

"I am not forcing you Bruce, I just hope that you will come with us. Fight as a _team…_ like we did in the past, as friends."

Bruce was unimpressed, but he didn't let it show. "I never said I wouldn't come with you...besides, I have been feeling on the down side lately. I bought a cat, and it scratched me. Hulk didn't like that and… you know how it ends…" Bruce replied.

"Poor kitty." Natasha clicked her teeth. "I can't explain why we are being called in, I was told we would be debriefed when we get there."

_In the Helicarrier debriefing room_

Tony and Steve sat side by side, holding hands underneath the table. Across from them sat Natasha and Clint. Bruce sat at the end of the table. All of them were stiffly looking at Loki, sitting at the other end of the table. On the other side of the table with was Thor, a young man with a messy mop of black hair and his brilliant green eyes were behind round glasses. Across from the young man sat a man in a brown pinstriped suit with a long trenchcoat. Tony coughed awkwardly but it did little to stir the heavy atmosphere. "Ya know, this reminds me a bit of the time-

Just then Nick Fury walked in with a very serious look in his eye. "We have a problem people." he said. "Well isn't that obvious with us being called here." Tony retorted. Steve gave Tony a look.

"Director what is it?" Nick looked at the Doctor. The man in the brown pinstriped looked at all the people at the Table and got up to stand beside the Director.

"G'day everyone I am the Doctor. I'm a timelord from the planet Gallifrey. I'm 945 years old and I'm here to ask for your help to protect this young man." He finished pointing at Harry.

"Well Steven he has you by a few years doesn't he?" mumbled Tony. Clint snickered, but then it turned into a hiss when Natasha's foot hit his shin beneath the table.

Bruce smiled kindly at the Doctor then asked, "And who is he?" Harry looked at the man and said, "I'm Harry Potter, sir. Not sure if you'll believe me but I'm a wizard", He then directed his gaze to the one-eyed man before him, "And not just a man with a glittery stick."

"Well I'll be damned," Exclaimed Tony. "I read the files that time I hacked into S.H.I.E.L.D. files, about a hidden wizarding world but i thought someone smoked a lot of bad shit."

"So you are an alien and he is a wizard?" asked Clint.

"Yes, and there are other types of aliens that are trying to get to him and kill me." explained the Doctor.

"What aliens?" Natasha questioned, shifting in her seat.

"Director?" asked the Doctor. Fury moved to the side and a monitor had a picture of angel statues on it. "These beings are weeping angels." said the Doctor.

"Yea beautiful artwork." said Tony.

"They are only statues when you are looking, but when you look away, when you blink. They grab you and send you back in time to feed off your time energy with no way to return to your original time period. The best thing to do when you face them is **NEVER EVER BLINK.**"

"These creatures," said Thor in confusion. "How do they turn into stone?"

"They are quantum locked. Can't be observed by another living creature. That is why they hide their eyes. Next, " The screen changed and a pictures metal men were all over the screen. "We have the Cybermen. These things are a "race" of cybernetically augmented humanoids. They "upgrade" their human selves into these mechanical beings."

"Sounds like Terminator." Clint remarked.

"A bit," The screen changed again. On the screen were creatures that were machines. Their shapes were slanted electronic domes with spheres decorating the bottoms with a plunger and whisk shape coming out. And on the top sat a dome shaped 'head' and sticking out of the side was a telescope like 'eye' "And here we have daleks. Even though they look entirely electronic, they are actually little robots moved by a cyborg like being inside of them. They were made with a purpose to kill other beings until they are the only ones left. They may resemble pepper shakers but they are deadly."

"Looks like what Dummy cleans the toilets with to me." Tony commented.

Steve who had been quiet, spoke up. "What is their intent? I mean if they conquer the world won't they be alone?"

"That is not important to them. They don't care about other beings. As long as their race is allowed to thrive, they will do absolutely anything." The Doctor answered.

"Wait, you said you were a timelord right? Can't you get them to help you?" Bruce questioned.

The screen changed yet again. On the screen were aliens in black suits. There faces though looked like white balloons that were blown up and scrunched up at the end. There eyes looked really tiny compared to their big heads. "These are known as the Silents. How they managed to get a picture I'm not sure."

"What do you mean?" asked Loki, who had been quiet the whole time.

"These creatures are forgotten as soon as you look away. They were originally made as a way to confess your sins in church. An act gone completely bonkers. They however, kill just like any other monster I have shown you, and thousands of others you will soon come to face. Although any life form should forget the Silents when they weren't looking at them it is still possible to hear them, and people who know they existed could listen for them in order to sense when they are nearby. But since you forget as soon as you look away, it is difficult to get a picture sometimes." explained the Doctor.

"These creatures you are explaining are quite fascinating," said Harry.

"But very deadly nonetheless." said the Doctor looking down at Harry. He looked up at all of them. "All of these creatures I have encountered before and have stopped them every time. But as of now, they have all come together to form a plan. They want this young 'magic man' to turn dark and go against his own world and me. Once I'm out of the picture they have an open field to galaxies across the universe."

Tony nodded. "Nice. Very nice. What do you think Steven? I think the weeping angels are more of your type with the time period thing and all."

Steve ignored the comment. "If the state of the world depends on us, then I- _We_ are in." Steve said, indicating between he and Tony. This time, it was Tony's turn to blush. "Y-yeah. We're in." He grumbled.

"Well, I can't promise there won't be a little damage along with my help, but I'm in too," agreed Bruce.

"What about you two, tweedledee and tweedledum?" Tony smirked. Natasha rolled her eyes. "Affirmative.

"So why is he here?" asked Bruce pointing to Loki.

"My brother helped defend Earth and Asgard against Dark Elves. He risked his life for me and...Jane. He has earned my respect and trust." Thor answered, looking admiringly at his younger brother."

Phil walked in with a file. He went to Director Fury and whispered something in his ear. The Director took the file from the agent and whispered something to Harry and walked out. Phil walked to the table and sat down, "Don't mind me Doctor, continue your presentation."

"Are there any questions?" asked the Doctor.

"This is all very convincing, but can he please prove that he is a wizard? Aliens sure, I'm a giant green monster, but MAGIC?" asked Bruce. After Bruce's statement everyone faced Harry.

Harry stood up and went to the front of the table. "Mr. Stark could you come here please?" "Sure, why not?" Tony stood and walked to stand beside Harry. "Harry took out his wooden wand. "I was expecting it to be black and white." Tony retorted, snickering. "We will see if you believe me soon. Wingardium Leviosa." Harry chanted, pointing his wand at Tony. Tony started to lift right off of the floor and levitated 6 inches steadily. "Anymore questions?" Tony raised his hand.

"Uh yeah, can I like come down now?"

Clint, Steve and Thor laughed while Phil, Bruce and Natasha snickered. The Doctor and Loki smirked. Harry put Tony back on the floor. As soon as he touched the ground he went to his sit and pinched Steve for laughing.

"So, is he like one of us now?" Tony asked, directing the question to Thor.

"I would not say that, because...he's complicated. But if he does betray us… I will kill him." The two brothers shared a glance and smiled.

"Yeah reindeer games, open season is in!" Tony exclaimed. Tony and Clint did an air high-five

Loki glared but kept his mouth closed. "Loki. Nice to meet you again...under better circumstances. I am Phil Coulson." Phil greeted calmly. His eyes held sincerity and not the least bit of resentment. Loki couldn't help but feel remorse. Looking up at the shorter male, he smiled.

"Yes, and I do hope to overcome that, I was wrong to...do that."

"Yeah, I mean cabobbing was low. Like _real_ low." Tony chided. Steve gave Tony a look that said: "Shut up will you".

The Doctor just sat back and watched these amazing people interact. He looked and caught eye contact with Bruce. They shared a smile and Bruce nodded in a way that meant: "Whenever you're ready." So the Doctor coughed to gain the attention of the occupants in the room. "Sooo, I'm a little hungry. What's to eat around here?"

"Not any alien cuisines…" Clint mumbled. "But-"

"Hey! Just because I'm an alien doesn't mean I don't eat your kind of food!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"Since you're an alien, why do you sound like you're from the North?" asked Harry.

"Lots of planets have norths. You all are being very stereotypical," The Doctor replied.

"I say we celebrate this reunion and new friends." suggested Tony.

"Oh no", The Doctor cut in, "This is not all of us."

"What do you mean?" asked Coulson.

"Harry, I am almost certain that you don't want to fight this war without your friends." said the Doctor.

"Now that you mention it, I would like them to help." said Harry.

"Well either we can all take a really long flight to London or we can go in my TARDIS." suggested the Doctor.

"Our planes will not make it long, sir." said Phil.

"Compared to my ship, everything is slow." said the Doctor. "As long as I stay in the right timeline." He mumbled. "If it's alright with the Director."

Agent Coulson put his hand up to his bluetooth. "Director Fury?" he waited for a response. "Harry would like some of his friends to be with us. Yes. No. The Doctor has suggested we take his TARDIS. Yes. No, sir. Yes, sir." Coulson gave his attention back to the Doctor. "He said it was alright as long as two of our men come along."

"Gonna be full." the Doctor SHIELD agents walked in and to the Doctor's surprise, the "men" were actually two females.

"We will escort you back to the ship sir." said the slightly shorter one.

"And who are you?" The Doctor questioned, looking the women up and down.

The Doctor looked at the two female agents and back to Coulson with an eyebrow raised. The tallest one eyeballed Steve and Tony through her rectangular glasses and looked back at the other and winked. On her milk chocolate skin you could see a tattoo hidden on her shoulder. Her ethnic, black and red hair swirled into a low bun behind her head. The second and shorter of the pair had her dark brown locs that reached the small of her back. Her nutmeg colored skin held something of a blush as the other nudged her towards the group. Both of the woman had on the same type of standard body suit as Natasha at the moment.

Coulson, seeing the question in the Doctor's eyes, "They already know about magic, so we won't be breaking any wizard laws. And they won't be overwhelmed by magic to lose focus so easily," he said sending a look to Clint.

The tallest and more than likely oldest of the pair, smiled and looked the time lord in the eye through her glasses. "I am agent Miller sir. Big fan." She said, grabbing her brief case and walking through the door.

"G'day sir. I am Agent Snipe. She said quickly, giving him a firm handshake and smile.

They all walked back through the hallway. 

"I can't believe we're going to be on a real spaceship!" said Tony as he and Clint hi-5'ed. Once they got to the door the agents moved aside and the Doctor opened the door that led to the TARDIS.

"So where is the spaceship?" asked Bruce.

"Right here. Please one at a time. I want to see your faces." The Doctor laughed, went up to the blue box, opened the door and went inside.

Harry, Thor and Loki went inside next, having already been inside. "How the hell are we supposed to fit inside that?" asked Tony. "I'll guess we'll have to see." said Coulson as he walked straight towards the door. The two extra SHIELD agents right on his tail. Once inside he commented, "Well it is bigger on the inside."

Natasha and Clint went next. "Woah!" exclaimed Clint." Before anyone else could go in he walked back out and walked around the TARDIS. "This is so cool!."

"I hope it's big enough for me in there," said Bruce as he walked in. He looked at the amazing control system. "This is amazing."

"I wanna see what all the fuss is about?" said Tony. He grabbed Steve's hand and walked in. Steve gasped and Tony asked, "How?" They looked up at the humongous ceiling that was definitely bigger and taller than the small police box.

"It is dimensionally transcendental. Imagine two boxes, one bigger than the other, when you put the bigger one farther away, it looks like it can fit into the smaller one. Imagine that you could pick up the bigger box and put it in the smaller one. One of the greatest inventions of my people," explained the Doctor. "Everyone hold to the railings please, might get a little bumpy." He ran around the console in the center, flicking switches and pushing buttons." After a few bumps he exclaimed, "And we're here."


	4. Timey Wimey Prophecy

**CHAPTER 3: Timey Wimey Prophecy**

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

― J.K. Rowling, _Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban_

After regaining themselves everyone exited the TARDIS. They were in a field in the middle of nowhere. In the distance they could see a funny twisting turning house.

"How did you know to go here?" asked Harry, looking at the Weasley house. The Doctor looked at him. "I know all about the Wizarding world. I know about your great adventures Harry. All about the boy who lived." explained the Doctor.

"But how? You're not a government agency." said Harry, looking confused. "Ever heard of the Winchesters?" asked the Doctor's. "Who?" asked Harry. "Nevermind, that's another story for another day." mumbled the Doctor

Coulson smiled understanding the joke. Tony looked at the group. "Well who are we meeting?"

"My best friends." answered Harry.

"Where are we?" Natasha questioned.

"Great Britain of course. Land of the biscuits and home of the tea!" The Doctor exclaimed, heading for the exit.

The Doctor smiled. The Avengers plus Coulson, Loki, and the Doctor followed Harry down the hill to the house that looked as if it was put together out of different houses.

Before they were able to get to the house they were surrounded by seven people. Two females. There was one ginger, an older, short haired, motherly figure, and one bushy haired brunette who was rather oldest woman pointed her wand at him. Four male gingers of varying ages were also pointing their wands at them.

"Barty Crouch Jr." She spat fiercely.

"Seriously, why do you think I'm that guy?" The Doctor exclaimed, throwing his hands up exaggeratedly in surrender. The ginger motherly woman stared at him coldly. Eyeing the group, she spotted Harry.

"Harry! Your back!" She said, giving him a bone crushing hug, but still keeping her wand up.

"Yes Mrs. Weasley. I am back." Harry muttered.

"But why are you with a dead man Harry?" She questioned.

Harry sighed. "He isn't Barty Crouch, Mrs. Weasley. His name is _the Doctor_, I thought it was Barty at first too, but this man is here to help," Harry answered.

The remaining people in the group began talking.

"Well good morning dear old Mr. Potter. Long time no see." An older man rambled.

"Yeah Harry! I mean I know you're no longer dating Ginny, but I am your friend! Geez!" Complained another red-haired boy, who was standing beside the brunette with unruly hair.

"Oh do be quiet Ronald, I am sure Harry had better things to do." The brunette said. The two shared a glance.

"I know that Ron…" Harry sighed.

Two other taller ginger males nudged Harry.

"Looks like ya found a new group. What do ya think Fred?"

"Yes indeed. You even found another red-head. Good job. Jolly good job!" The two twins started laughing. Harry seemed to lighten up a bit. Natasha raised an eyebrow at that.

Mrs. Weasley, and the older red-haired male looked at each other.

"What is this about Harry?" The man asked.

"Arthur! Don't ask him that yet! Come on Harry, I just brewed some tea. Bring your friends along." Mrs. Weasley instructed.

"Ooh! Tea!" The Doctor said happily.

Once inside the wibbly - wobbly house, they all found the situation more _comfortable. _They were served tea by the motherly Mrs. Weasley.

"Now Dear what is the problem?" asked Mrs Weasley looking worried.

""Well, it is the Doctor you should be asking, but I do know that it has something to do with aliens coming after me." Harry answered. Mrs. Weasley looked at him skeptically.

"The war has gotten to ya hasn't it sweetie?" She said, pouring him more tea.

"Harry tells the truth Mrs. Weasley. Aliens are real." Thor said, stirring his tea with little interest.

"But who are you?" Mrs. Weasley asked. Her family nodded, agreeing that they should at least get to know the names of their houseguests. Thor stood.

"I am Thor of Asgard. Son of Odin. God of Thunder", He grabbed Loki from his seated position on the couch, "And this is my brother, Loki, God of Mischief." He smiled when he announced his brother. smiled warmly at them. Bruce decided to introduce himself next.

"Hello, I am Bruce Banner." He said simply, giving a slight wave. Next in line was Tony. Extending his hand, Tony began to speak.

"If you didn't know I am Tony Stark. God of awesomeness!" He did a little fist pump to point out his meaning. Thor got a confused face.

"Mr. Stark, I thought you were mortal?" Tony groaned.

"Yeah, but they didn't know that!" Slumping back in his seat, he pouted. Steve laughed at that and stood.

"I am Steve Rogers, or Captain America."

"Or Captain Sexy pants." Tony sang under his breath.

The two ginger men who looked just a like giggled.

"Take a look at that Fred. Superheroes _and_ _lovers_." One of them said.

"Oh, do hold my cape while I bend over Georgie." The other one giggled. They both went into a fit of laughter.

"Fred and George, do shut up." The youngest ginger male whined.

"Harry and his friends obviously need help you guys, so let's just let them introduce themselves." The brunette spoke. It was now time for Natasha to introduce herself.

"I am Natasha Romanoff." She said blankly. The boys now known as Fred and George started laughing again.

"Natasha Romanoff." Said Fred

"Natasha Roman-on!" Said George.

Natasha looked at them with a glare that could kill. They shut up then.

Phil stepped out of his dark corner and gave a warm smile to Mrs. Weasley.

"How are you Mrs. Weasley. I am Agent Coulson. I work with S.H.I.E.L.D," He said, shaking her hand. "You don't have to worry about the women outside ma'am, they are just here to make sure nothing gets out of hand."

"My name's Barton, Clint Barton."Clint said, giving a small nod.

"These here are my boys Ron, Fred and George,. This is Hermione, Ron's wife." She said pointing to the girl with bushy brown hair, "And my Husband, Arthur."

"Yes, but that's not all of us. We have Ginny, Percy, Bill, and Charlie." George added.

"Okay, that's just about all of us…" Harry started, "Except for the Doctor." The Doctor looked around at the many gazes fixed on him. Most of them full of curiosity, or held back coldness. Coughing uncomfortably, he stood up.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor. " He gave what could be defined as a shy smile and sat down.

"Isn't he that death eater with the tongue problem?" Ron asked. Molly nodded.

"No! I'm no death eater! Atleast I don't think so… I mean I wouldn't define _regeneration_ as "swallowing" death, but it sure does cheat it." The Doctor replied. The group looked at him, and it was silent for a few moments.

"What exactly is _regeneration_?" Coulson asked, intrigued by the word. The Doctor's eyes narrowed.

"Well...when a timelord is on the slim line of death, his body changes… instead of dying we are given a new life, new personality, a new body. Like the one I am in, I used to be a completely different looking man. But sadly we are only given 12 regenerations. I didn't have this great hair, or my face, I used to look much older and my ears were a bit large." The Doctor explained, touching his ears subconsciously at the end, and pouting.

Clint chuckled.

"Now you could be called "Skinny,""said Fred and George.

"Harry what kind of person actually believes in aliens?" asked Hermione.

"Hermione, how can you be skeptical about aliens but not about Gods?" asked Harry.

Hermione laughed, "Do you _see_ his muscles? By his body and voice alone I can believe he is what he says."

"Were you not around during the Chitauri, ma'am?" asked Steve..

"The what?" asked Ron.

"The aliens Ron!" exclaimed Harry.

"Harry, you know I've been in the wizarding world for at least 7 years now." explained Hermione, "I just bought my first cellphone 2 years ago! Plus, that is even useless here. Even if I have been away from muggle life, aliens Harry?!" Hermione exclaimed, looking at Harry very worriedly.

"Yes! I can prove that Miss. I have two hearts." explained the Doctor.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" asked Ron, getting frustrated about not understanding.

"Sir," Steve said looking at Ron. "I understand you don't know what is going on but maybe the Doctor can explain. He sums it up pretty well."

"Alright, so...do we cut him open or something?" Clint asks.

"Um...No." The Doctor answered, freaked out. Taking out his screwdriver, he put it to his chest. "If I switch the switch to amplify, it will make the beat of my hearts loud enough for you to hear."

"Well that'd be great, if you could prove it." Hermione interjected.

Pressing something, there was a loud screech, and then you could see and hear two hearts beating simultaneously in his ribcage.

"It...it sounds like the beat of drums!" Molly said impressed.

"I know! Brilliant isn't it?" The Doctor said.

"How do ya do that?!" Arthur asked amazed.

"It's the power of the screwdriver!" The Doctor answered. Pocketing his screwdriver, he stared silently at the group of soon to be heroes and defenders of the Earth.

"But that doesn't explain the part of the aliens coming after Harry." said Hermione looking at the Doctor patiently.

The Doctor jumped to the head of the table and lifted his supposed _screwdriver._ He fiddled with it, extended it in front of him. He pressed the screwdriver and a projection popped on the screen.

"Cool spell." Arthur commented.

"No, not magic. It is just toying with science really." The Doctor replied nonchalantly.

"Can you do other things with that thing?" Fred asked, nudging George and whispering something in his ear.

"Yes. Doesn't kill. Doesn't maim, but it is very good at opening doors." The Doctor answered vaguely. Hermione still had a sour look of doubt.

The Doctor looked at the screen and explained to Hermione, Arthur, Ron, Fred and George about the Daleks, Silents, Cybermen, and Weeping Angels.

"So we have statues, things we forget, upgraded humans, and alien cyborgs?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, you kind of remind me of Donna," Said the Doctor looking at the brunette, "She was the doubtful one…well at first."

"When do we start?" Loki questioned. Tony looked at Loki and laughed.

"If I were you, I'd start getting the show on the road before Reindeer games throws a tantrum and sends _someone_ out the window." Loki rolled his eyes.

"Director Fury has many aircrafts and transportation devices that are readily available for use. You could move your TARDIS onto one of them. Oh and… I'm I fan." Coulson said, smiling at the Doctor. The Doctor smiled.

"Oh really." Tony turned to look at his blushing boyfriend. "What's wrong Cap'n. Gonna cry because you are now a #2?" Tony laughed, laughing even harder when Steve faked a sniffle.

"Hey Phil, do you have trading cards of him too?" Tony asked jokingly.

"Actually I do. They were given to me when I was a kid, by my teacher Ms.. Songs." Coulson answered with a smile, though you could tell that he was sort of embarrassed by the blush spreading across his face.

"Wow! I have had fans before, but never with trading cards! Where'd ya say ya got em'?" The Doctor asked.

"My teacher, Ms.. Songs. She was a fill in. I actually haven't seen her since that day. I was drawing a picture of a man with a blue box. Strange kid, I know…"

"No you're not! I've dealt with stranger! I mean _come on. I've dealt _with many kids. One time there was one girl who was possessed by a Isolus. Turns out the Isolus was just alone." There was an awkward silence in the room. He looked around at the confused faces. Sometimes the Doctor understood why people were weirded out by him. He was weird. A walking definition of the word weird.

"Can I sign them?" The Doctor asked. Coulson beamed.

"If it isn't too much…"

"Nooo! I would be honored!" The Doctor replied, taking a pen out of his trench coat. Coulson handed him the cards, and glanced to a bewildered Steve.

"Don't worry Mr. Rogers, you're still my number one." He whispered, sipping his tea.

"But I'm his number one!" Tony exclaimed dramatically, grabbing Steve's hand. They did not notice Clint, Natasha,and Thor all hand Bruce twenty dollar bills. Hermione faced the two men.

"Are you two...together?" She questioned. Tony looked across the table and had a look that said "Naw bitch, just holding hands with this random guy" "For a while, yes!"

Turning back around to face the "Boy who lived" "So they finally accepted it then Harry?" Harry nodded.

"So were you planning on asking Draco to _you know_?" she asked carefully. Harry's eyes bulged. He looked to the other people to see if they heard anything.

"Hermione!" Harry hissed. Hermione gave him a cheeky smile

"Don't deny it Harry. You and Draco are perfect for each other!" Ron exclaimed.

"Who's Draco? Sounds kinda Russian." Clint said, looking to Natasha to see what she thought..

"You guys need a life!" Harry huffed.

"Well! I've got some biscuits in the stove if anyone's hungry," Mrs. Weasley said.

"Yes, ma'm would you like some help in the kitchen?" asked Steve.

"Sure, dear." Steve followed Mrs, Weasley into the kitchen.

"Are we going to be a while.?" asked Coulson.

"Yes I think so." commented Harry looking around.

"I'll explain to Agent Snipe and Agent Miller." Coulson got up and headed to the door to talk to the female agents outside. "I'll come with you." said Agent Barton. They both exited through the door.

"Now can you explain this whole prophecy thing?" asked Hermione.

"Okay it started when..."

**FLASH BACK**

"Doctor!"

A blonde woman yelled, running after a tall man clad in a pinstriped suit and trenchcoat. The running man turned his head, but did not stop.

"Come on Rose! Allons-y!" He yelled. "We'll miss the Banana Festival!" He said happily, speeding up even more.

"Doctor! Wait! I have something to tell you!" Rose yelled, stopping. With a groan and dramatic twist, the Doctor came to a hault.

"Whaaat…?" He whined, shaking his leg in an impatient matter. "Is it more important than bananas?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Oh really! Then go on." The Doctor said, his mood changing.

"My mother's sick. I can't stay here long Doctor, I have to go and take care of her." Rose said softly, looking up at the Doctor with big blue eyes.

"Really? Why can't she just go fix her some tea or something?" The Doctor said, hiding his disapproval.

"Doctor!" Rose chided, "She's my mother."

"Never a fan of the parents." The Doctor muttered.

"So do you want me to drop you off?" The Doctor asked, hoping that she would stay a little longer. That hope was crushed when she nodded.

"I promise I'll be ready to go in about a month." she said. The Doctor gave her his usual smile, hiding the hurt he felt.

"Alrighty then, let's get you on the road." He said, jogging back to the TARDIS, a long ways away.

"Doctor, what's wrong?" Rose asked, giving the Doctor her "Don't feed me crap" look.

"Nothing." The Doctor answered, turning knobs and twisting screws; anything to ignore the panging feeling in his chest.

"Doctor…" Rose said, in a warning tone. The Doctor pulled down a lever quite harshly, and spun around to face the blonde.

"Are you really that clueless? I mean come on, Rose!" He said, on the verge of snapping and expressing his emotions. "I do not usually let a ninteen year old travel around the galaxy, nevertheless for a long period of time! What i am trying to say is," The Doctor ran a hand through his locks of brown hair, "I love-" They were interrupted by something crashing into the TARDIS.

"What was that?" Rose questioned. _Was he finally going to tell me?_

"Rose, stay inside." The Doctor said, walking swiftly to the door. "Don't do anything ridiculous. I want to get you home to your mum." With that, he slipped out of the door.

Standing on the edge of the TARDIS would make some people ill. But for the Doctor, it only proved to soothe him. The soft humming of the TARDIS, followed by his slow and steady breathing. Looking around, the Doctor saw nothing wrong. The TARDIS was slowly making its way through space and time, and nothing was in sight.

"Doctor! Are you alright out there?" Rose yelled from inside. The Doctor sighed. Whenever he tried to tell her the big three words something always managed to screw it up. Mainly himself. I mean how hard is it to say.

"I love you Rose Tyler."

He could never say it. Never get those words out. What was he waiting for? She knew what he meant, but he wanted to say the big three live a great deal longer than normal beings. Other races' lives would perish long before a timelords life would. It was a very long life but not forever. No one had forever. _Forever._ The Doctor was always left to think about that word. What did it mean? Continually, always, endlessly. They all sum up to the same thing. As A timelord, there was no _forever_. One day everything will be no more. He was shaken from his thoughts by a hand pulling him inside. He could hear a familiar voice over the sounds of explosions and clashing.

"Doctor!" Rose screamed. She held the Doctor close to her. Snapping back into reality, The Doctor looked up at his companion.

"I love you Rose Tyler." He thought, wishing he had the guts to say it outloud. "And I always will."

Rose looked down at her mad man. His face was so handsome, her Doctor. But his eyes. They held stories of war, of tragedy and anguish. They held tales of love and darkness. Her Doctor was a history book. A history book that was filled with stories that would drive an average man insane.

* * *

"Doctor, what happened out there?" She had asked him later, when they were in Jackie's living room. Of course, he had waved it off as nothing, so she left it alone. She'd never fully understand the Doctor. She didn't have enough time to ever come close. She planned to travel with him forever, but forever was something neither of them could have. Oh sure, he would live way longer than she could imagine, but not with her. At least at this moment in the universe it was Rose and the Doctor. Her Doctor.

* * *

A year had passed since then, in Earth standards. Only a week in his. Rose was depressed because Jackie was hospitalized in a coma, and he hadn't come to see them. He decided it'd be best if he left her on her own until she got over it. Now, he had Jack. Jack had offered to take him to the banana festival after he told him about his talk with Rose.

"I can not travel in my own timeline Jack." He told the captain.

"You've told me that already, but you didn't get to actually go to the banana festival. I mean you were going, but you never went. So exactly how will you be traveling inside your own timeline?" Jack questioned, raising an eyebrow. The Doctor smirked.

"I never considered that before! Thanks Jack, that made me feel much better." Jack nodded and grabbed his trenchcoat from its position lying against the console.

"So, do you wanna go there, or walk?" Jack asked.

"Well, I really am not a fan of walking...yeah we're going to let the TARDIS take us there." Jack nodded in agreement.

"Okay then." Jack grabbed the Doctor around his waist (The Doctor later pushed him into the street for it) and left the TARDIS.

* * *

"Ouch, don't take advantage of me like that. Just because I can't die, doesn't mean that I am numb to pain." Jack said, picking himself up from the street. The Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Whatever Jack, just get out of the street before another car hits you." People who were watching looked shocked.

"That man, he's alive!" Said one woman. The Doctor and his companion continued their way to the banana festival. Suddenly, screams erupted through the small town they are in.

"You will become like us!" Blasts of energy shot through the air, killing a few people who weren't quick or smart enough to get away.

"You will become like us!"

"Doctor, they're cybermen." Jack said, reaching for his gun. The Doctor eyed the gun with distaste, but said nothing.

"Get the people to safety Jack."

"Aw, I thought I was your captain."

"Later Jack!" the Doctor said before running towards the fray.

* * *

The Doctor and Jack close the doors in front of the Cybermen that were heading their way and block the door. They turn the opposite way and come to an intersection in the hallways.

"I think it's this way Doctor." said Jack, pulling the Doctor right.

"Jack it's this-" said the Doctor pulling Jack the other way.

He looked up and there was a 6-foot _thing_ in a suit in front of him. It's legs and hands were longer than normal and its abnormally huge head sat upon its small, skinny neck. Its face was scrunched up in a sour face. Its beady, black, sunk in eyes stared into the Doctor's.

"I remember you, but I didn't remember you a minute ago." said the Doctor.

"Doctor, what are you rambling ab-" said Jack before he turned around. "What the hell is that?"

"It's a silent, you forget it once you turn away." explained the Doctor. "I've only heard about them."

The silent lifted one of his hand and spoke with its raspy voice, " The prophecy of the boy who lived will complete on January 1, 2014. The man who saved Gallifrey shall fall before his enemies. The norse gods, the earth magicians, the timelords companions, and the earth superheroes shall all be a witness to the murder of the Doctor by the Boy-Who-Lived."

"What?" asked Jack.

"I believe it's telling us a prophecy. These things are priests from another galaxy. They are supposed to hold higher psychic abilities than other species. They can tell the future."

The Doctor took a notebook and pen out of his trench coat. He handed it to Jack without looking away from the creature. Jack looked down at the objects. "Doctor why did you stop walking, and what is this for?" he looked back up. "Holy shit! You do forget."

"Jack write down exactly what I say."

* * *

By this time Agent Coulson and Agent Barton had returned inside with Agent Miller and Agent Snipe. They were all taking notes on the information to turn into SHIELD. Everyone was listening closely to the information while sipping the tea and eating the food that Steve and Mrs. Weasley had prepared.

The Doctor placed different pieces of paper on the table for everyone to see. Scribbled on the paper were descriptions of everyone in the house. Information on when they were born, what they looked like, and the time at which to receive them. "You see, I knew this was going to happen. Not in exact details but I know some of the important places we are supposed to be and when. Even though I am a time traveler, there are certain rules that I have to follow. I cannot undo something that I've already read, that is my future. I cannot change fixed points, they are things that need to happen in order for the universe to remain stable. I cannot travel back into my own timeline because this would create a rip in the fabric of time. Also known as a paradox."

"So, if you happened to you know...accidentally make some ginger fall in love with you who's named after a spice, you can't go back in time and you know...reverse it?" Tony questioned. The Doctor smiled.

"Nope."

"Wow, that sucks. I just left her a note saying we couldn't be together." Tony smirked, sitting back against the chair he was in. Steve made a questioning face, they had only been together for a few months after all. Not questioning about the past yet.

"She left you first for your best friend. Why should it matter?" Steve questioned.

"Steven! You know I don't have feelings for her anymore! It was just payback, she thought she could play me so I left. What about the rule: do onto others as you want them to do onto you? I thought your mother practically invented that rule. Anyways, that was before she...blew up into tiny bits of peppered meat." Tony smiled, a bit sadly.

"Ok enough!" bellowed Harry. "Doctor, if you don't mind there are three more important people who are not here."

"Are we talking about a certain Mr. Black and Mr. Lupin?" asked the Doctor.

"How did you...oh nevermind. Yes actually, plus one" said Harry.

"Well the more the merrier."

Harry turned towards Hermione, Ron, Fred and George. "Would you fight with me once more?"

"Of course Harry." said Hermione

"You're my best mate, of course! And I've always wanted to meet an alien, ever since Seamus and Dean were talking about them."

Fred and George gave each other serious looks. "I don't know Harry. I don't think we are ready for any more fighting. You are like family to us, and we'd do anything for you but…" Fred trailed off.

"Fred was almost killed Harry, if you hadn't noticed. Do you know how that could have ended? I spent three months waiting at his bedside hoping that my brother would wake up. That The Weasley &amp; Weasley inc. wouldn't end. I don't know Harry. The thought of fighting is fun… if there wasn't a risk Fred could die." said George.

"Or George." Fred added.

"Well sirs," said Bruce. "I don't mean to interject, but, look at this," he said handing them two pieces of paper.

Across the top of the papers were Fred Weasley and George Weasley. Written at the bottom were descriptions of their part in the battles. "Supplies of medicine, weapons, and disguise… What does this mean?"

"It means that what I was thinking is right. I was about to suggest that if you didn't want to fight in the war then maybe you wouldn't mind supplying for our cause." said Harry.

"Definitely!"

"Arthur and I wouldn't mind providing a base if you should need it." said Molly.

"My retirement has made me a bit slower than I was a few years ago." commented Arthur.

"Of course, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley. I thank you for your generosity."

"We better be off to see the werewolf and dog!" said the Doctor.

"Do you know _everything_?" asked Hermione, smirking.

"Werewolf?" asked Tony.

"You couldn't possibly think there was a world of Witches and Wizards with no magical creatures." said Harry, smiling.

"We best be off." said Ron as he hugged his mother.

"Harry how did you get here again?" asked Arthur.

* * *

Author's note: So no one gets confused, this Rose was before Doomsday. Jack is after he met Martha in this chapter.


	5. The Story

**Chapter Four: The Story**

"_From this day forth, you put your faith... in me."_

_-Lord Voldemort_

* * *

"Harry how did you get here again?" asked Arthur.

"My spaceship!" exclaimed the Doctor.

"I didn't see any kind of ship." said Molly confused.

"It doesn't look like one on the outside but its-" started the Doctor.

"Bigger on the inside!" finished Tony.

"Yes," laughed the Doctor. "Grimmauld Place, Mr. Potter?"

"Yes." Harry answered, following the truck load of people up the hill and into the TARDIS.

"Merlins beard, it is bigger on the inside!" Fred exclaimed.

"Well...my purse does the same thing." Hermione pointed out, wondering why they were so amazed at something they could do at the flick of a hand.

"Really Hermione? Just admit, you aren't always the one with the amazing stuff…and hair!" George said.

"Amazing hair? Why do people always say that? I mean, I know i'm irresistible, but I wanted to be ginger! I've been blonde, gray haired, raven, brunette! But never ginger!"

Everyone laughed as the TARDIS whizzed and took them to Grimmauld Place.

* * *

"So Harry, are you going tell Draco how much you loooove him?" George teased.

"Yeah Harry. You two can turn yourself both into ferrets and run off together in the sunset running from Daleks"

"Who is this Draco? He wasn't on any papers." asked the Doctor looking very confused.

"Draco is Harry's boyfriend. How can he not be on any pieces of information about the prophecy? You even knew about Molly and Arthur, and they aren't joining us." asked Hermione.

"I really don't know, but we will see." said the Doctor.

"It really is getting crowded in here." Commented Loki, who moved closer to Thor.

"What? You miss your jail cell?" asked Clint. Loki rolled his eyes as the TARDIS slammed to a stop.

* * *

Harry exited the TARDIS to avoid problems with his godfathers.

"Sirius! Remus! Are you here?" He screamed. Sirius, who was in the bedroom with Remus, rolled off of him and onto the floor.

"Damnit." He grumbled, running into the bathroom.

"So, I am supposed to open the door." Remus said, sighing and pulling on a shirt.

"Coming Harry." When he came down the stairs and around the corner he realized Draco had beat him down stairs. "Ahem!" he said, making the two separate.

"Remus!" Harry exclaimed running to hug him. "How are you?"

Before he could answer, Sirius marched downstairs and scooped Harry up into a bone crushing hug. "We're fine Harry, but could you explain why there is a police box in my living room at 10 in the morning?"Remus asked.

Harry let go and knocked on the box's door. Hermione, Ron, Fred and George all walked out. "Well this is a splendid visit," commented Sirius. Then Loki, Thor, Bruce, Tony and Steve walked out. "Who are they?" asked Draco. Then Coulson, Clint, Natasha, Agent Snipe and Agent Miller walked out. "Harry, I take it you have some explaining to do." Harry smiled at him. Then the Doctor walked out. "What the hell is Barty Crouch Jr. doing in Here?!" exclaimed all three of them in unison..

"Sirius, Remus, Draco, this is the Doctor. He may look like Barty Crouch Jr, but in fact he has proven with his two hearts and his spaceship that he is a alien species known as timelord."

Draco groaned. "Ok Potter, I need an explanation now!"

"Still commanding," whispered Fred.

"Malfoys never change," George whispered back.

Draco glared at the twins and then looked around. "Calm down Draco. We will explain it all later. " Harry said.

Loki had no idea why, but he found himself liking this 'Draco', and evidently Draco felt the same. The blonde walked up to the raven haired "God" and held out his hand.

"Oh, this is Black and this is Lupin, and my names Malfoy. Draco Malfoy." Draco said. Loki a bit hesitant at first, took the thin hand in his equally bony one, and shook it in greeting.

Thor's booming voice interrupted the interaction between the misunderstood ones. "This is my brother Loki and I am Thor." Thor said extending his muscled hand.

Remus walked up to shake it. "I must say I've never met anyone as strong as you without being from the wizarding world. Also I really don't see the resemblance…"

"Adopted," said Loki, behind his mask of "IDGAF' he actually felt sad to find out he and Thor weren't really brothers. Deep down he knew there was something off with his family and the mountain of lies and secrets in the house of Odin. But he never even suspected that he was...never.

"Um….yes so we'll explain all of this in the living room." said Harry leading all the people in the said place. He transfigured some of the tables into extra couches and chairs.

Once everyone was sitting comfortably Sirius said. "Now Harry, who are these people."

Steve reached over to shake Sirius and Remus' hands, " Steve Rogers, sir. This is my boyfriend,Tony Stark." He said patting Tony on the shoulder.

"Hello I'm Remus Lupin and this is _my _boyfriend Sirius Black." Remus said.

"Working on the marriage part though" commented Sirius.

"I know the feeling. Just got to find the right moment." said Tony, making Steve gasp and blush.

"I'm Bruce Banner." said Bruce waving.

"Agent Natasha Romanoff." she said nodding her head.

"I'm Agent Clint Barton." Clint said extending his hand.

"Nice to meet you, but what do you mean agents?" asked Remus.

To answer this Coulson cleared his throat. "They work under my division as agents for SHIELD. We handle aliens, supernatural, wizards, and superheroes. SHIELD hides evidence of these categories and handles situations when they get out of control."

"And who are you?" asked Draco.

Coulson turned to face him. "Im Agent Phil Coulson. Agent Miller and Agent Snipe are also here to help with the situation the Doctor is about to explain to you." The other two agents smiled and nodded.

Draco, Sirius, and Remus turned towards the Doctor looking expectantly.

"Oh, yes. I am the only person who can explain things because I'm the Doctor, even though I've explained it enough." The Doctor said sarcastically. "Harry is in danger. We all are. All of the aliens that I have defeated since the destruction of Gallifrey are out to get want to 'persuade' Harry into joining them. And by persuading I mean, brainwashing him into a mindless war machine. Something akin to the Cybermen."

"The WHAT?" asked Draco.

"The Cybermen." The Doctor repeated. "They go by the motto: You will be upgraded: be like us. The Cybermen were a race of cybernetically augmented humanoids. They have no emotions and view them as a weakness. They frequently try to convert other humanoids, such as humans into Cybermen. This is called cyber conversion or upgrading."

"Okay… for those who are like me and are clueless to what the hell you are talking about, could you pretty please sum that into something more understandable?" Sirius asks.

"He says they're like men in metal suits and have no feelings or other tasks other than to 'upgrade' other humans into metal men and to take over the world." explained Clint.

"Ok so a bunch of metal men are coming to get Harry to kill you?" asked Draco.

"Not just Cybermen," said the Doctor.

"It doesn't matter how many things are coming for Harry, they will all burn"Stated Draco, who was munching on an apple.

"Where'd the hell you get that?" Asked Clint, not seeing a wand being swished or anything.

"Muggles! Muggles Harry?" Draco said, almost dropping his apple.

"Draco, how many times have we talked about this?!" Harry exclaimed.

"Um getting back to the problem….There are also Weeping Angels." said the Doctor.

"Angels?" asked Remus.

"Yes, he says they are a species of alien that cannot be observed by another species. When observed by another being their molecules make them become a angel statue. They send their victims back in time and feed off of their time energy." said Bruce.

"That sounds like it hurts," said Sirius.

"Actually, it's painless, but, if you're sent back in time you are useless to the problem here." the Doctor explained.

"There are also dah-leks and Silence." said Hermione, accidentally pronouncing them wrong.

"Sorry Mrs Gran-Weasley, the _daleks _and _silents, _but yes, it's time to get to business!" said the Doctor as he hopped up.

"Again! I'm not whoever that Crouch guy is. I'm an alien from the planet Gallifrey and the galaxy of Kasterborous. I fight many aliens and save people, planets, and galaxies during my travels in my spaceship with my companions. Many of the different aliens I have stopped have come together and made a plan to kill me using Harry. The aliens are known as Cybermen, Daleks, Silents, and Weeping Angels. The Cybermen and Weeping Angels have been explained. Silents are a species of alien that uses a type of psychological attack to put ideas in your head and then when you look away the ideas become your own and you forget you ever saw them." The Doctor explained.

"Blimey Harry! You've got bloody aliens coming after you now," said Sirius looking at his godson with worry.

"I know Sirius, I just want a normal life for once." said Harry before dramatically leaning on Draco.

"Excuse me but what makes you guys special? The Doctor is an alien! But you guys are ordinary, non-magical, human beings." said Lupin looking at the people in their living room.

"Well I wouldn't consider any of us ordinary, sir," said one of the extra Agents.

"Why not, Ms…?" Started Sirius.

"Adrienne Miller, sir. Agents Romanoff, Barton, Coulson, Snipe and myself have all been trained to handle ourselves beyond what is normal. Each of us specialize in different types of weaponry and all acquire hand-to-hand combat abilities." she said.

"I don't remember seeing either of you before," said Tony. "What is your name?"

"Agent Kimberly Snipe sir. Both of us were away during the times you've come aboard the Helicarrier, sir" said Agent Snipe.

"Hmm, gone every time is strange and coincidental." noted Bruce.

"Agent Miller has an infatuation for Steve and Tony's relationship," said Natasha smirking as Agent Miller became flustered and ducked her head.

Steve also blushed but asked, "What about Snipe?"

"You don't want to know." commented Phil. "But yes, we all are capable Mr. Black. Especially the rest of us."

"What do you mean?," asked Draco.

Steve then decided to introduce his team. "I'm Captain America. I fought in WWII against Red-Skull and an supervillain known as Hydra. I was given a super soldier serum that gave me super strength, agility, and flexibility. My boyfriend Tony is known as Iron Man. He has super intelligence, beyond the normality. He graduated from high school at the age of 15 and then graduated from MIT. He is the head of Stark Industries. He uses a flying suit to fight against evil." Steve said. Draco grinned.

"It does way more than fly Steven. I think you know that from experience." Tony said, winking.

"Tony!" exclaimed Bruce gagging, "Not in public!"

"World War two? You have to be at least 80!" exclaimed Harry.

"Ninety-four actually, and still aging." Steve replied smugly.

"He was frozen in ice." explained Tony "But is still hot!"

"My boyfriend's cooler." Draco muttered.

"I am Natasha Romanoff, and this is my _partner_ Agent Barton. We have been fighting together since I was first registered into SHIELD. I guess you could say that we keep each other in check."

"You damn skippy." Clint added.

"Most of you have probably not heard of me. Some people like to say that my alter ego is sort of a rip off on the 'Green giant'. I am Bruce Banner. A scientist...and when I am upset I morph into the Hulk."

"What is a Hulk?" asked Remus.

"Lets just say a big, misunderstood, green ball of rage with large fists." commented Tony.

"And who are you guys again?" asked Sirius.

"I am Thor: God of thunder, and soon to be King of Asgard. This hammer is my greatest weapon, Mjolnir. She has lead me through ancient battles, and hopefully through battles yet to come. I use her to control the weather, direct lightning and to fly." Thor explained.

"Wicked!" said Fred and George together.

"I am Loki. Son Of Laufey, and God of mischief and trickery. The shameful prince of Asgard and nemesis of Earth and the avengers...one hell of a villain.." Loki said, in a way that made Tony's eye twitch.

"To sum it all up, he is a misinterpreted villain that likes to throw people out of windows." Tony said. Loki sneered.

"Ok so. How are we supposed to fight a bunch of aliens?" asked Bruce.

Everyone turned their heads towards the Doctor. All eyes focused on him expectantly.

"Well the prophecy states that when the group is assembled they will make their first as a whole, the group will fight against the black smoke that attack upon them." he said looking down at his notes.

"Black smoke?" asked Steve.

"That sounds like death-" before Hermione could finished there was a shriek of laughter coming from outside.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron.

The house shook from a force from outside. The chandelier dangled dangerously above their heads, and dust fell through the fire place

Tony and Clint ran to the window to look outside. "There's a crazy looking woman with big hair staring up at me smirk-she's gone now!" Tony said and looked up at the sky and then back further across the street to try and locate her. "Tony look!" Clint bellowed.

"Um Doctor if we are supposed to be attacked by black smoke then we should leave now because it is heading our way right now!" said Tony as he and Clint backed away hurriedly from the window.

"Everyone to the blue box now!" ordered Coulson.

"What is the smoke going to do?" asked Thor.

"There are evil wizards inside the smoke Thor, and we need to leave before they get here." answered Harry as they ran back to the TARDIS.

The Doctor opened the door and ran in followed by Tony, Steve, Coulson, Adrienne, Kimberly, Sirius, Remus, and Bruce. Before Natasha could get in the door a green flash hit the door in front of her. Clint and her turned around to see Harry, Ron, Ginny, Draco, Fred and George all pointing their wands t a group of five adults. Bellatrix Lestrange with her crazy hair was in the middle, behind her were four people with death eater masks on.

"How did you get in here Bella-?" started to ask Hermione.

"Shut up you filthy mudblood!" Bellatrix Lestrange shrieked.

"Don't you dare call her that you filthy bitch!" said Draco stepping forward followed by Harry and Ron.

"Come on Draco. Do you really want to betray me? Your auntie? And what about mummy and daddy? Huh~" Bellatrix taunted

"She can say whatever she wants, you traitor." said Fenrir Greyback, as he stepped forward pulling off his deatheater mask.

"Traitor? Voldemort is dead you idiot!" said Ron.

"You and your friends might think that, but with the help of some friends….he will be revived when the Doctor is **DEAD." **Fenrir hissed.

"I say we take these bastards out." Ron said, pointing his wand directly at Fenrir.

"Doing your brothers dirty work are we?" Fenrir said smiling, revealing his crooked rotten teeth.

"No,I think your mouth already took care of that." Clint replied curtly.

"Less talking, more hexing!" Bellatrix shouted. Flicking her wand, she wordlessly sent a hex flying towards Clint. Moving out of the way, he missed the spell by and inch.

"Attack!" Screamed Fred and George.

Soon Grimmauld Place became an arena. Dark against Light. The only thing separating them is who they are fighting for. Each having enough problems to be considered evil alone. All curses were blocked or countered before they hit their targets

"Hermione, watch out!" Ron yelled. Grabbing his wife by the arm, he pulled her out of the way.

"Bloody hell Hermione, watch what you're doing!" He scolded. Hermione could only nod as she was out of breath.

"We're outnumbered!" Yelled a death eater.

"Call for more!" Bellatrix ordered.

"Petrificus Totalus!" the golden trio yelled unanimously. The Body-binding curse bounced off of the death eaters as if they were surrounded by a shield.

The others had peered back out of the TARDIS to see what the commotion was by this time and had pulled Natasha and Clint to safety.

"Loki!" Thor roared. "Trick them now!"

"What? How?" asked Loki, surprised his brother turned to him to help these new people.

"Make them think this man is here," the Doctor said handing him a picture of Voldemort.

Loki focused on the image of Voldemort and sure enough, the dark lord walked out of the living room facing the death eaters.

"Surely you didn't think me dead! After all this time. Hiding...killing...destroying. Oh no. I will always be here," The Dark lord turned towards the TARDIS, where Harry was peeking out of, "Always watching and waiting Mr. Potter. Remember that boy." Eyes widening in fear, Harry ducked back inside the TARDIS. The Weasleys and Draco ran back to the TARDIS after Harry blasting jinxes, hexes, charms, as Harry put protective charms onto the TARDIS. Once everyone was inside the doctor blasted off to the Avengers Mansion.

* * *

"Harry, I thought he was was dead?" Hermione questioned.

"How is that possible?" asked Ron.

"Voldemort is back!" bellowed Harry as he fell to his knees.

"Actually, Mr Potter, Loki was distracting them with an image of Voldemort. He wasn't real at all." explained Kimberly.

"Oh my gosh!" said Fred.

"Any who," The Doctor laughed at his use of pun, "I do not specifically know when or where the war will start. I guess we'll cross that bridge when we get to it."

"Do you know their plan of attack." Steve questioned, arching his eyebrow.

"Yes Doctor. We cannot just head into war without a strategy." Thor added.

"What about Jotunheim?" Loki jested.

"What about Jotunheim?" Thor countered. The two smiled at each other for a moment, before turning their attention back to the Doctor.

"Do any of you know of any former death eaters? Maybe a friend or enemy. A guardian perhaps?" The Doctor asked. The team shrugged, and a couple of them turned to face Harry.

"What?"

"Harry! Snape." Hermione said. Harry groaned.

"Why him?"

"I thought you and him were you know...a bit closer now?"

"Ha! Why would I ever get close to him? All my life he's done nothing but make me feel bad."

"And he had a very good reason Harry! How would you feel if your childhood tormentors' child was your student? Wouldn't you want revenge?" Hermione questioned. Sighing Harry nodded reluctantly.

"I guess so."

"Then Snape it is." said the Doctor. "I presume Hogwarts is the place?"

"How do you know so much. It's quite amazing!" said Hermione bewildered.

"I studied the prophecy very carefully." said the Doctor, smiling at the compliment.

"Harry I must tell you something though," the Doctor said sheepishly.

"What?"

"I don't think it was a good thing that Draco was not on the prophecy." said the Doctor solemnly. Harry looked at Draco and nodded in understanding.

"Also some of my companions are supposed to 'magically' appear at Hogwarts when we arrive." The Doctor commented to the whole group.

"Well I would like to see what type of people an alien comes down to Earth to be friends with." commented Clint

"Me too! Are they normal kinds of people?" asked Tony.

"Are they ginger?" asked the twins together.

"They are as normal as companions of alien can be," he smiled. "And yes one is ginger."

The TARDIS shook and whirred. "You ok girl?" The Doctor asked the machine.

"Why do you speak to it?" asked Tony.

"It's not an it, my TARDIS is a she. It has a soul."

She whirred and screeched. "We should have landed by now…"

"The wards. Hogwarts has shields to protect itself." said Remus.

"Everyone i suggest you hold on. I'm going to have to drive her manually over the shields to the other side." said the Doctor as he ran around fiddling with buttons, and levers.

* * *

Author's notes: What do you think? Should we continue? Feedback is much needed!


	6. School Fight

**Chapter five: School Fight**

_**Ron**__: Do you think we'll ever just have a quiet year at Hogwarts?_

_**Hermione**__, __**Harry**__: No._

_Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire_

* * *

"So where does this Severus Snape live?" The Doctor questioned.

"Dunno." Harry answered shortly.

"Harry! You know Uncle Sev is still at Hogwarts!" Quipped Draco.

"C'mon Harry! This is bloody serious! I don't like the guy either but I'm not complaining." Ron said, crossing his arms. The group looked at Harry and nodded in agreement.

"Yeah. You should like really ask all of your allies, whether you like them or not. Might help save the world and stuff." Clint said.

"Fine!" surrendered Harry.

"That's a good Harry." Draco said, patting Harry on the head.

"I'm sensing a little PDA, what about you Fred?" George asked, poking Fred in the ribs.

"The TARDIS is now coming to a landing. I suggest you hold on for the bumpy landing in the middle of this forest." suggested the Doctor.

* * *

Everyone filed out of the TARDIS only to be surrounded by giant chess pieces. Holding weapons, they pointed them at the group.

"What the hell?" asked Clint, going into a fighting stance.

Ron stepped forward and looked up at a giant king, "Check Mate!"

Suddenly all of the chess pieces separated to give room to the walk away and bowed to the company. "McGonagall told me the password on my last visit" explained Ron.

"The shields are down to let us through," said Harry.

They all walked through the gates cautiously and continued their journey to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

* * *

Before they reached the door Headmaster Mcgonagall walked out of the huge wooden entrance. She stared inquisitively down at the mixture of different people and narrowed her eyes at the Doctor.

"Excuse me Mr. Potter… and co. but _who _are these people," and then she raised her hand to point at the Doctor. "And what purpose does _he _serve being here?"

"Minerva, as untrue as it seems, he isn't Crouch." said Remus stepping forward. "We need to visit Snape. The world is unfortunately in danger...again. We would also like to visit Luna while we are here."

"Come inside." Mcgonagall said beckoning them inside, seemingly cautious of the Doctor. "Mrs. Longbottom is on leave. As you probably know, she is due in a couple of weeks. Severus should be down in his classroom with a class at the moment. I'm sure you all could meet him after classes are finished. For the moment though, I need an explanation. And seeing as most of you look tired, I will allow you to rest in the empty faculty bedrooms."

"Thank you so much! But I thought Luna wasn't due for another two months," Hermione said thoughtfully.

"I think we'll introduce the group and I'll explain it all to you in your office while they all go rest." said Harry.

"Steve Rogers ma'am." he said as he extended his hand.

Minerva shook it and smiled. She turned to Harry. "Muggles?"

"It's a pretty long explanation." He commented.

Steve continued the introduction of his team. "This my partner Tony." he said pointing to the shorter, dark haired man standing beside him looking at the floating candles. Minerva smiled warmly.

"Cute couple." She chuckled absently.

"This is Bruce Banner" said Steve, Bruce was looking at the floating candles as well, trying to come up with a scientific solution to them.

Steve moved over to Clint and Natasha. "This is-"

"The most amazing person in the group: Clint Barton ma'am." he said smiling and offered his hand.

Mcgonagall shook the proffered hand and smirked, "I bet you are."

"Natasha Romanoff. I appreciate you letting us stay here." she introduced offering her hand as well.

"I am Thor Odinson. I am the prince, soon to be king, of Asgard. I was sent here by a mistake, but because I like this realm I have chosen to protect it. " boomed Thor, taking Mcgonagall by surprise.

"Royalty, Harry?" said Minerva smiling at the boy-who-lived. Harry smiled back.

"This is my bro-"

"Loki. " Loki interjected and nodded.

Minerva nodded back and moved over to the next person in line."And you are who?"

"The Doctor. I must resemble some criminal in your wobbled up world. But I definitely am not who you think I am." he said. "Oh yes, by the way the ministry shouldn't have a problem because these people already knew." He smiled.

Minerva nodded and moved to the people that stood behind the Doctor in suits.

"I am Agent Phil Coulson ma'am. We are agents who work with SHIELD. This is Agent Kimberly Snipe.

" Good evening ma'am. I am Agent Snipe. I have heard alot about Hogwarts. My mother was a witch and my brother was one too…but not my dad and I" Agent Snipe said, rubbing the back of her neck awkwardly.

"I am Agent Adrienne Miller." said the second woman. "My half brother Dean is a wizard. You might have taught him.."

"Oh yes. I taught him. A very bright boy indeed." Adrienne smiled at the comment.

"Well Fred and George, since you were the ones who remembered the stair schedule the best for your pranks, I believe that it will be appropriate for you two to show our guests around. Classes end at 6. Curfew is at 9 but dinner will be brought to your rooms around 8." said Minerva.

"Curfew! Bloody hell Ms. Mcgonagall, we're not even students!" Ron exclaimed.

"Well Mr. Weasley, you sure haven't changed since being one, anywho, I was referring to the time that Snape should be free. Now Mr. Potter, I would like that explanation in my office now." With that, she left with Harry trailing behind.

"Still the same old Mcgonagall." Ron sighed.

Sirius and Lupin laughed at that, "Try thirty-seven years ago."

* * *

They arrived at their temporary living quarters. There was one living room and separate bedrooms were split off from the hallway. Fred and George sat down on the lumpy couch in front of the small window, and Natasha sat on a small sofa beside Clint, with her legs propped up on the man. The rest of the gang were off and about.

"Sooo you guys are spies?" asked Fred.

Natasha and Clint nodded.

"She looks like she can fight, but I don't believe it about you."

"Demonstration?" said Clint looking to Natasha, who nodded.

"Can you move the coffee table?" Clint asked, hoping he was going to get another presentation of magic.

George flicked his wand out and lifted the table to the corner of the room. Natasha and Clint moved to opposite sides of the room. They moved towards each other simultaneously and attacked. Natasha aiming at Clint's face, who dodged by sliding down with the force of running at her and swung out his legs. She jumped up to avoid being knocked over. Jumping off the floor behind her before she landed on his chest, Clint spun around and aimed at Natasha's back but she had already turned around and blocked him. She tried to knee his stomach but he caught it and tripped her right foot. Natasha went back but flipped to kick him in the chest before landing gracefully. Quickly recovering from the hit, Clint managed to maintain his balance.

"This is so awesome!" the twins bellowed in unison.

Draco, Tony, and Remus walked back out to see what the ruckus was.

"What are you guys doing in here?" Remus questioned. Sirius came out of nowhere in the room with Bruce beside him , seeming to have apparated.

"Demonstrations. Care to join us?" Clint asked. Remus raised an eyebrow looking in Sirius' direction.

"What?" Sirius said.

"How- We'll talk about it later."

"Carry on please," said the twins unanimously, looking at the agents, and ignoring the extra company.

While Clint was still facing the others Natasha punched at Clint's chest again. He caught her by the wrist before she made her mark this time. He pulled Natasha forward and captured her by her shoulders. She stomped on his foot with her heel and he reeled back in surprise and pain.

"Not today." said Natasha facing him.

"Bring it on!" mocked Clint, beckoning with his fingers.

"I love it when they practice!" said Bruce quietly.

"I love it when they talk dirty!' Tony commented as he hopped over the couch to sit between the twins. "Come on Barton!"

Natasha came at Clint with a multitude of powerful punches aimed between his face and his gut. Clint was concentrated enough to be able to block all of them and even hit her a few times. Clint managed to land a blow in her abdomen. Stumbling back from the force she gained her balance enough to back flip again to provide space between them. She reached into her pockets.

"Uh-uh! Play fighting remember." Phil chided as he walked in, throwing a pack of donuts to Tony.

Natasha pulled her hand out of her pocket and jumped into the air kicking at her opponent trying to back him against the wall. It all seemed to go in slow motion. Clint blocked all of her attacks and swirled out of the way knowing what she was trying to do. Sliding back into full speed, he caught her foot and took her to the ground. She jumped up and ducked as soon as Clint swung his leg out at her head. She kicked at his sides trying to weaken him. Clint again grabbed her wrists and held her from behind. She flipped over him and tried to pin him against the wall. He let go of her wrist and climbed up the wall, then backed flipped off the wall once he was high enough in the air. Landing gracefully onto the ground, he didn't have enough time to brace himself and fully recover from the exertion used to climb the wall. He found himself kicked unexpectedly, and flying into the air, where he landed not so gracefully onto the coffee table.

"Wait. Was that supposed to happen?" Fred asked, peeking over at Clint.

"The way his eyes bugged, I think being kicked in the junk wasn't planned." The twins and Tony erupted into laughter, finding the fight seen on the side of hilarity.

Fortunately for Clint's embarrassment, Harry decided to walk in at that moment and it diverted the attention away from him. Once Harry stepped inside the room a man with shoulder length black hair, a crooked nose in a black robe walked in behind him.

"Severus!" said Draco as he ran up to his god father. Draco hugged the man, who stood there stiffly, eyes studying the people. Specifically Potter however. "We need your help." Draco said, letting go and giving Severus his respected space.

"Your _boyfriend _has explained enough of the situation for me to understand." Snape replied

Snape walked further in the room and looked at the damage. "It seems someone has been… up to something." he said reverting his stone gaze to Clint who was lying on the broken glass from the table.

"My friends were giving a demonstration." explained Tony.

"You must be Mr. Stark." He concluded. Tony nodded.

"I do not appreciate any nonsense and mishap in this school from _anyone_." Snape snibbed Again locking eyes with Harry, who shifted uncomfortably from where he stood near the door.

"Severus calm down, we can fix it." said Remus. He levitated Clint to his feet and repaired the coffee table. "See, nothing to get all snippy about."

"Trust me Lupin. This is not getting Snippy." Snape corrected, eyes trailing to Sirius."What brings you here Potter? What makes you so sure I'll be so willing to help you?" " Snape questioned.

"Why he asks," Sirius started, "We may not have been the best of friends as children. You know, with me treating you like complete crap, but we need to protect Harry, and help him fight. We both promised Lily if not James, that we'd protect Harry. And that we will." Severus was unimpressed, and sighed in annoyance.

"Haven't I been involved with this long enough?" Severus muttered. "I will help, but only so much."

"Yay!" Fred and George yipped.

"Thank you Severus. We will make it worth it." Remus said, offering a faint smile to Severus, who snorted.

"Guess what Sev," Draco drawled, "I'm friends with a God. That's so much better than being boyfriends with the boy who lived." He mocked, winking at Harry. Severus rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to vomit." He said, turning away in disgust.

"So, we are just going to stay here until morning?" Clint asked, directing his question to the time lord.

"Yes. That was the plan." The Doctor answered, seating himself back onto the comfy sofa.

"Great. I could use some shuteye." Clint said yawning.

"You can't be that tired Clint, you slept all day yesterday, until they came to fetch you." Coulson commented. Clint made an 'O' with his mouth.

"I did not. I was… I'm still tired, and anyways, we were in two different states. How did you know?!" Clint questioned. Natasha smirked.

"I have my ways Barton. I have my ways."

Just then, Loki entered the room with Hermione, carrying a load of books.

"What're those for?" Tony asked. "And don't say to eat reindeer games, because not all of us eat paper."

"No Mr. Stark, they are **NOT **for eating. We need to do some research on what we will be dealing with. It makes no sense for us to walk into a fight uneducated. So, if you must know, I was with Mrs. Weasley to educate myself on the differences of their magic and my own." He said.

"That is my new friend Loki, Sev. He is the God of Mischief," said Draco pointing to the tall, black haired man.

There was a knock at the door interrupting them . Harry went back to the door and opened it. To his surprise it wasn't early dinner: it was a group of people. Three females; a young blonde, short woman, a taller fair woman with shoulder length red hair, and a tan woman with black hair pulled into a ponytail. Behind the females were two men; a white man with black hair, giving Harry a charming smile and a black male standing behind the black female.

"So Mcgonagall found you before you got lost?" said Harry.

"How did you know we would be here?" asked the Blonde female.

"The Doctor." answered Harry, motioning for them to come inside.

"Is he in here?" asked the shorter male as they looked around at the people that occupied the living room.

Before Harry could turn and go get the Doctor he heard. "Rose!" and the Doctor ran past him and picked up the blonde woman and spun her around. "I missed you so much!"

"I told you I would get everyone here as soon as possible. Or maybe you didn't hear me since you dropped me off so quickly after we read the prophecy." Said the tall fair man as he raised an eyebrow at the Doctor.

"Jack! Come here, this time you deserve a hug." exclaimed the Doctor as he embraced the man.

"Doctor, I've been looking for you ever since you left," said the red headed woman.

"I know Donna, but soon we will meet again." Said the Doctor giving her a sad look above her head as he hugged her.

"Ricky Mickey!" he said extending his hand out to the other male.

The brown skinned man shook it firmly and smirked at the Doctor. "I guess it doesn't matter which now huh?"

"And my favorite Doctor. Martha, bring it in." he said opening his arms to the last female.

She embraced him as well. "I'm glad you're well."

"Another ginger. Just great." Draco commented, not particularly meaning to sound rude, but...

"I know! Isn't it awesome!" said the Twins ignoring his rudeness in the words.

They went to the group to introduce themselves. "I'm Fred," he said he extending his hand. "And I'm George."

"Happy to meet some nice people after the run in with the weeping angels."" said Donna.

"After the angels?" asked the Doctor.

"Yeah, I assembled everyone at Torchwood and the lights started to flicker. We looked around and at the exit were two angels."explained Jack.

"You handled them?" asked Bruce.

"Yes we did. I might be a handsome man but I'm strong enough to handle myself. Captain Jack Harkness at your service." said Jack flashing Bruce his best smile. Bruce made no hint that he was impressed nor freaked out. He gave a slight smile, and a nod.

"Oi Jack! Some other time. Now what did you do?" asked the Doctor.

"Jack knew they were coming somehow and had a mirror waiting for them." explained Rose.

"Brilliant!" said Harry. "They can't look at themselves either. How did you learn that?"

"Traveling around with him teaches you a few things." said Martha jutting her thumb at the Doctor and smiling.

Sirius came back out of the hallway bringing with him the rest of the company. They all introduced themselves. Donna, Rose, Hermione, Remus and Bruce seemed to get along great. Sirius led Tony and Clint to the corner of the room for a tale of James' and his tricks at Hogwarts as children. Martha, Kimberly, Adrienne, Phil and Natasha talked about the agencies they worked for. Severus, Draco and Loki sat together asking questions about each other. While everyone else were socializing, the Doctor, Harry, Steve and Mickey went over their plans of attack. After deciding on the bedroom arrangements they all left for bed.

* * *

"Pssst. Hey! Steve? You awake?" Tony questioned, rolling over to face his boyfriend. Steve groaned. It was still just four in the morning.

"Ughh. Yeah Tony. What's up?" Steve asked sleepily.

"Oh nothing. I was just wondering, do you like doing...this?" Tony asked. Steve sat up in bed.

"This?"

"Yeah. This," Tony motioned to himself and around the room, "This life with me, not the fighting part, but just you and I. Could you do it like for a lifetime?" Tony asked.

"Umm. Yeah, I guess Tony. I mean, I love you. What brought on this sudden question Tony?" Steve said.

"Sometimes...I just… I mean my life has been mainly made up of shitty relationships and other bad things. And sometimes with you, I feel like I'm on the top of the world!" Tony said before he backed down.

Before he could ask Tony what brought this up, there was a banging on the door. "Steve! Tony! We need you up and suited now!" yelled Phil through their door.

They hopped out of the bed and suited up to get ready for whatever was waiting on the other side of their door. Tony quietly hid the tiny little box away in his bag before leaving their room.

* * *

In the living room all the SHIELD agents were sticking ammo on the many pouches in their utility belts and Clint made sure to pack enough arrows. Thor was aimlessly slinging miljnor around as Loki stared around at the many people in the room.

"What's the problem?" asked Bruce, looking grumpy from being woken up.

"Well aren't you the morning person?" Jack said, glancing at Bruce from the corner of his eye.

"C'mon Jack! Enough with the flirting! There are trolls and what not surrounding the school, why not think about ridding them instead." The Doctor scolded, going around the rooms, locking doors with his screwdriver. "That should do it."

"Why are you locking the doors?" Clint asked. "Shouldn't we be out there whooping ass?"

"Not exactly my friend, and language please. Strategy comes first." The Doctor answered.

"Yes I agree doctor. Stra-te-gy." Loki said, nudging Thor. Thor glowered at the insult.

"Mjolnir is all the strategy that I need brother."

"Okay," Tony interrupted, pushing to get in-between the brothers. "Let's go!" He said pulling down his face mask.

All the wizards, and superheroes gathered up in the middle of the room.

"How are we going to get outside without putting the students in danger?" Rose asked. "I mean we need to think about their safety too."

"Oh don't worry about that, the faculty here is very capable of that. Remus, do you know the spell for a portkey?" Sirius asked. Remus nodded. Taking out his wand, Remus looked around the room. Pointing at the coffee table, he did a simple chant, and put his wand back.

"Everyone grab onto the table when I 't let go until we get there. One. Two. Three...Now! " Said Remus. They all disappeared in a swirl of magic.

* * *

Once everyone was outside of the castle, they were met with huge spiders, flying blue things, three headed snakes, and giant ugly things.

"Ok! Here's the plan!" said Harry. "We attack them when they least expect it. Some of us will start from the back and work their way up. Others, including myself will start closer to the school, protecting the building and the students. These creatures are not to be taken lightly. The pixies are poisonous. The trolls will crush you. The spiders will eat you and are also poisonous. And the snakes are capable of all of that and more. Be cautious! We wizards don't spend our lives protecting muggles from our world for nothing."

Steve faltered for a moment, used to being the leader. He smiled, remembering the war. "Yes sir. Bruce, I think you should get a little space before you change." he said and went over to Tony and Clint to get a lift.

Remus, Ron, Hermione, Fred and George were busy putting up wards around the front of the school with McGonagall and the rest of the staff. Natasha and Adrienne were fighting a troll, trying to back the creature up and off school premises. After Clint was dropped off to a higher position, he began to fire his arrows at the three headed runespoors. Jack was near the door shooting at the creatures.

"There's actually quite a lot of them, how long until you guys get the shields up?" asked Sirius.

Harry ran up behind the wizards and fired a 'flipendo' at one of the acromantulas. "Watch your backs! I think that's enough wards for now, I have to go help the others. Be careful!" The boy who lived ran towards Phil, Martha, and Kimberly who were handling themselves well, but were trying to get to Mickey who had been cornered by a troll. In the distance Rose, Donna and the Doctor could be seen fighting off some of the snakes with the weapons the agents provided, even though the Doctor was entirely against them at first.

"How in Odin's name did these creatures get here!" Thor questioned loudly over the sounds of guns and blasts. Suddenly a troll came running towards him, but before he could hit it with mjolnir, the troll was tackled by the Hulk. "I thank you Green friend!" he exclaimed before he hit a spider in the face that tried to sneak up on him.

"I think they're retreating!" Clint said, swinging down from somewhere. Natasha looked towards her partner, to fire rounds of bullets into the pixies that had tried to attack him from behind.

"Watch yourself Barton." She said, before taking off. Clint muttered an inaudible thank you before shooting an arrow into a troll's leg. The troll seemed unchanged by the arrow, and yanked it out, sending it flying towards its owner. Clint easily ducked out of the arrows way, and launched another arrow. The arrow flew through the air, penetrating one of the trolls eyes.

"How the hell are they doing this? Everytime I kill one another pops up!" Clint hissed, letting go of the bow string and watching as it kills a spider.

"Calm down Barton. We're almost done."

At the same time Snape, Loki and Draco were off in the distance trying to take down a troll, with unexpected difficulty.

"My magic is usually very efficient at times like these." Loki commented. The ancient blue magic circled around the troll, and dispersed.

"It must have some sort of magical shield protecting it." Severus acknowledged. Loki nodded.

"Yes, that would be a cause…" This time, instead of blue magic, green magic shot from Loki's thin fingers and encircled the troll. With a roar, it collapsed, and crumbled into dust.

"It is not reducto, but very good." Snape complimented. Loki gave Snape his infamous grin.

"Thank you. It has been too long since anyone has complimented my magic." A group of pixies surrounded the three, and smiled wickedly at them. Snape raised his wand. "Immobulus!" The group of pixies froze in midair and fell down to the ground.

"Finally!" exclaimed Draco.

Steve threw his shield behind the acromantula, the spider thought he had missed and charged toward him. Tony caught Steve's shield that was thrown to him and smashed the spider with it.

Everyone met up again at the head of the school while the Hulk took out the last troll. "That was different" commented Steve. "Not used to fighting trolls and such" agreed Clint.

"Harry!" cried Minerva, running out of the school. "Mrs. Longbottom has contacted me and has explained that her husband was kidnapped by a beam of light! It was a very weird explanation, but she says that they were asking for you."

"I'll apparate over there to check up on Luna and to see the damage. I'll send over the information through the floo once I'm done." said Hermione as she disappeared with a pop.

"Woah! Did she just disappear?" asked Bruce as he walked up to the group holding up his pants.

"It's kind of like teleportation. You decide on where you want to go, focus, and pop!" explained Harry. "I think we should all go take a rest until Hermione tells us what's happened."

They all huddled in the living room waiting for Hermione's return.

* * *

To not get confused again, Jack used his teleporter to pick up Martha after they left in _The Journey's End_, he picked Rose up during the time she was on Earth, mentioned in a previous chapter, which is before Doomsday, and Donna was picked up after _The Runaway Bride,_ but before _Partners in Crime, _during the time she was looking for the Doctor.


	7. Visiting the Tower

**Chapter Six: Visiting the Tower**

"_Why is it alway me?!" _

_-__Neville Longbottom_

* * *

Hermione popped into Neville and Luna's living room. The usually cozy home wasn't as it used to be. The pictures of all their friends were strolled, broken all of over the floor. The coffee table was laying cracked against the wall. And on the ripped carpet sat a pregnant blonde woman with long wavy hair.

"Luna!" Hermione said and ran to embrace her friend. "Are you okay?"

Luna raised her head to reveal her tears. "N-no. They t-took him Hermione!"

"Who took him?" asked Hermione looking for any damage done to her friend.

"I was in the bedroom and he was in the living room watching the telly while I rested. I woke up to something crashing and I ran as fast as I could. I called out to him as I ran down stairs. Neville wasn't answering me, so I panicked. When I finally reached him, a beam carried him out of the house as he struggled to get away. And then...he was gone." Luna explained. Hermione nodded understanding how confused she must feel.

Hermione helped her up off of her knees. "Please Hermione, you have to find him! I do not know what I would do….without him." She sounded scared, but Hermione said nothing about it.

"Do not worry Luna. We have some people with us, that would be honored to help find Neville." Hermione said, doing her best to console her friend.

"Thanks Hermy." Luna said smiling; but sadly it didn't reach her eyes.

"We need to get you to Hogwarts. I think floo'ing would be the best choice." said Hermione. Luna nodded.

They walked over to the fireplace, Hermione grabbed a handful of the flew powder, and threw it in. Walking into the fireplace, she cleared her throat.

"Visiting guest common room, Hogwarts." said Hermione then they disappeared into the emerald green flames.

* * *

The green flames rose and lowered to reveal Hermione and Luna. Everyone's faces looked to the fireplace.

"Luna!" said Harry as he ran to see and help the pregnant woman to a seat on the couch.

"Hi Harry. I see you made some new friends." Luna commented looking around the room.

Harry smiled a little at the comment. "Yes, but Neville..Who took him?"

Her eyes welled up with tears again. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like that before. A blue light was surrounding Neville and he disappeared." She said sadly, rubbing her belly absently, trying not to let the tears fall.

"That sounds like Daleks." commented the Doctor. "It sounds like they transported your husband to the ship and have captured him to question him. He's probably having the shock of his life."

"Oh Neville." said Ron. "He already had it hard enough in school."

"So they can just pick up random people with a beam?" asked Clint.

"It's more of they find the coordinates, blast the beam at the point, and teleport the intended thing back to them. They've done it to my ship before." explained the Doctor.

"Luna, I think Madam Pomfrey could conjure up a private room that's appropriate for you and the baby in one of our extra rooms." said Hermione rubbing her friend's back. "I'll go talk to her while you meet our new companions." She got up and walked out the door.

"Harry?" Luna said a few minutes after she stopped crying. She looked up in wonder at the group of heroes. "Who are these interesting muggles?"

"This man right here is the Doctor," he said pointing to the man sitting on the other side of her. "_Captain_ Jack Harkness and Bruce are over by Sirius. Clint and Tony are sitting with Fred and George. Loki and Kimberly are over by Draco and Snape. Remus is sitting between Rose and Donna. Over there is Martha and Phil. And Finally Steve, Natasha, Adrienne and Mickey." said Harry.

Luna smiled at all of the new company. "Can you explain why the ...daleks...took my husband?" she asked as she looked around.

"I am sorry," said the Doctor. Luna looked over to him in question. "I believe they may have taken him as bait."

Draco raised an eyebrow. "Are you saying it's a trap?"

"I'm saying I hope it is a trap, or they are doing horrible things to your friend at the moment." said the Doctor.

* * *

On a spaceship hovering behind the moon, in a dark room was a man laid against a wall. He was unconscious at the moment. The only light came from the window of the only door in the room. There were bandages scattering his body, but thankfully for him, the most serious was a cut on his arm. From the shadows casted through the window, you could tell the door was guarded by two people. The boy hissed in his sleep and began to wake.

"Ugh," Neville groaned.

He felt an itch on his neck and moved his hand to scratch, but his hand wouldn't moved. He looked up and to his horror he was chained to a wall. He looked down and realised he was chained and wandless. He woke up completely then and looked to the only light flooding into the room. Two people kept walking back and forth in front of the door. He sighed to himself and concentrated.

'Alohomora.' he thought. The chains unclicked and he grabbed them before they clanked to the floor.

Neville quietly walked over to the door and looked out of the window. He could see that the door was being guarded and he saw that at least one of the men was a wizard with a wand sticking out of his pocket. He knew that he would have to think of a way to get out of this room without getting caught. He sighed, there was no way to get out of here with two wizards in front of the only exit to this dark room. Even if he did pick the door the muggle way he learned from Fred and George, what was he supposed to do about the men? He sighed again and slumped down against the door. If he could manage to steal a wand, he would have a good chance of getting out of here, wherever here was.

"I…hungry. You wanna eat?" he heard one of the men through the door. "Sure...go." Hearing the muffled reply, he stood and looked out of the window again. The men had begun to walk towards the right. Quickly he unlocked the door with a pin hidden in his hair. He quietly opened the door, making sure it was safe, he followed the men quickly and quietly. Before they could get to the corner, Neville had pick-pocketed a wand.

"Hey!" he said. They turned around and instantly went for their wands. The chunky one he had stolen from growled in frustration at him. The other man pointed his wand and bellowed, "Confringo!"

Neville moved back a little, taking that charm as meaning they didn't need him alive, "Protego!" The blasting charm bounced off his shield and hit the wall. "Confundo!"

* * *

"So Doctor, my husband has been taken by aliens to get to Harry?" asked Luna.

"No I wouldn't just say aliens, Mrs. Longbottom. Now, if we plan on rescuing him I think we would need to assume that wizards are also helping him." said Jack.

"What makes you take that assumption?" asked Bruce. "I thought we were only worried about aliens? Even if we did take down a few creatures and the few wizards, when did they come together?"

"And why now? Why this time this year? What's so special?" Tony inquired.

"Every few thousand years there is a grand war somewhere in space. Close to a 900 ago, it was on Gallifrey. After that it was on the realm of the Dark Elves- Svartalfheim." The Doctor replied.

"During that war was when my grandfather, Bor, defeated the Dark Elves?" Thor stated. "That was written in the prophecy. I remember my father telling me about it when I was younger. The war upon worlds will bring peace among us all."

"...Yep. Anywho, the war will not be happening until many moons. A month to be exact. We need to track down and follow their every move, because when they see a weak spot...they're heading for the kill."

"All right. That's going to be pretty easy. I can hack into any freakin' thing I want to. I just have to search a pinpoint to their location and hack into their databases." Tony said, he pulled a phone out of his pocket and started fiddling around with it. Everyone waited patiently and after about 25 minutes he said, "...I found something, not much." Tony did a sliding motion with his hand on his phone, and holographic images appeared in front of the group. "Just like on movies, Wizards don't rely on technology. They like the big books and stuff. So, the only thing I could find were information on some things from...Torchwood? Yeah, Torchwood. Kinda like S.H.I.E.L.D, minus the grumpy one-eyed guy."

Jack narrowed his eyes. "You're good. Might have to keep an eye on you." Tony grinned.

"How did you get that to work around magic?" asked Hermione.

"The Doctor fixed it with his _screwdriver,"_ explained Tony.

"So nothing that we already know?" Phil said.

"Yeah…" Tony answered.

"We could always use magic for that." Harry stated. "There's a locating spell."

"Yes Harry, but it's only limited to summoning small objects and animals. Not people."

"Oh yeah…well a cyberman isn't specifically a human is it?"

"Yes, they are still people my friend. Just cybernetically improved and fixed up with parts." The Doctor answered.

"Just like your father." Snape muttered.

"What was that?" Sirius said.

"Oh nothing. Just commented on the weather. Fairly nice isn't it?" Snape replied curtly. Loki smiled. He liked this man.

"I know of spells to summon people," Loki quipped, "Ancient spells that is."

"Well, tell us Loki. We do not intend on stalling for long." Thor said. Loki rolled his eyes.

"First I need to know exactly what I need to summon. A hat, a giant, a basilisk, _a_ _spider. _What?"

"I think we should summon… a cyberman." Jack said.

"Okay fine! See if you can summon a cyberman." The Doctor said. Loki nodded and held out his hands as they began to be engulfed in blue flames.

"Jeg påkaller den store Merlin. Lever Cyberman til deg. Across plass og enheter av gangen, en mekanisk mann vi kan se."

The group looked down to see a portal open. They stepped back as a cyberman began to rise from it.

"Okay...am I the only one feeling a panic attack from this?!" Tony asked, moving closer to Steve. When the Cyberman was fully visible, the portal disappeared.

"Should we attack?" Natasha questioned gun already in hand.

"Nope," Jack said, "Doctor, screwdriver please."Jack extended his hand and wiggled his fingers for emphasis. The Doctor made what sounded like a whining noise and reluctantly gave the Captain his 'baby'. Jack pointed the screwdriver at the Cyberman.

"Where are you from?"

"Delete!" The Cyberman raised its arm for an attack.

"Oh Shut up will you." Jack said. He pulled back a little switch on the side of the screwdriver with his thumb, and watched with a smirk, as the Cyberman shutdown.

"Is it...dead?" Ron asked.

"No. Just in shutdown mode. Hey, Mr. Stark, could you see if you can get any data from this thing?" Jack asked.

"Sure…" Tony said. He scanned the robot with his cellphone. "Got it." When he pulled the hologram of data up, they were met with countless numbers and alphabetical codes.

"How do you suppose we decode this?" Steve asked.

"This is going to take about 40 minutes! And I'm still hungry!" Tony said. "I guess I'll get to it." Bruce smiled and shook his head.

"And here I thought you were the genius." Bruce did a few things with the jumbled up numbers on Tony's cell phone until they were staring at a full and detailed sheet of information.

"H-How'd you do that?!" Tony exclaimed.

"I am a scientist, my level of expertise ranges in more than one subject." he said as he smirked.

"Turns out the Cybermen came from a Dalek ship not far from Earth, and they have Cybermen and Daleks ships spread out in a 2,000 mile range. Led by an unknown leader, a Cyberman squad is heading for South Korea in precisely one hundred and sixty-two hours, almost a whole week" said the Doctor looking at the hologram.

"Just forty-eight hours should give us enough time to eat and sleep. That much time should allow us to learn each other's strategies and prepare ourselves." Clint said.

"We could all go back to New York. Tony has countless rooms you guys could reside in." Steve offered.

"What? No, no, and no. My house my rules. You can't just volunteer my house like that." Tony chided Steve. Steve paid no attention to Tony.

"We really won't mind. There's at least 80 stories. You won't be a bother."

"One hundred and eighty-three including the north and South towers…" Tony grumbled. Steve kissed Tony on the cheek.

"That's a good idea. I'm glad we didn't have to resort to my idea." The Doctor said smiling goofily.

"What was your plan Doctor?" Martha questioned.

"You guys staying in the TARDIS. But that'd be absurd concerning that a whole city is in there, and you'd get lost."

"Luna, would you like to come with us or stay here?" asked Hermione.

Luna looked around again at all the friendly people again. She smiled sadly and turned to the Doctor. "Is there any chance of getting my husband back?"

"You can ask my companions, if they are important enough they are usually kept alive. With my spaceship we should be able to get to him in time."

"Then yes. I want to be there when Neville comes back," she said.

* * *

Neville dragged the two unconscious wizards to the chamber he was previously in, and locked the door. He looked around the hallway again. Plucking a piece of hair from the chubby man, he chugged down the rest of his Polyjuice potion. Now that he was dressed in one of the men's blue jumpsuits, he went in their original direction. Rounding the corner, he was met with the surprise of his life.

A metal man walked up to meet him and said with a robot voice, "How is the magic man?"

'Magic man? Oh! He must mean wizard.' He straightened his back. "He is in the room still unconscious." answered Neville.

"Come to the command center," it said and then turned to march back where it went.

Neville followed him cautiously. He made sure the wand was in his pocket just in case. "This is more than I bargained for." He breathed. The metal man led him to a room full of weird creatures. And by weird he meant hideous. Even a dementor looked better than them.

"Follow." The metal man ordered. He was led again into another room, this time filled with clones of the metal man. They were all shiny silver, and all had expressionless faces.

He gripped the wand in his pocket. 'How the bloody hell did I get here?'

* * *

"Welcome back Mr. Stark, Mr. Rogers. I see you have brought back Mrs. Romanoff, Mr. Barton, Mr. Coulson, and Mr Banner." the group, minus the Avengers, was startled by the voice.

"Yes JARVIS, make everyone at home," said Tony. "This is the Doctor, and this is Rose Tyler, his little sweetheart. This is Ron and Hermione Weasley. Behind them are Ron's brothers, Fred and George Weasley. This is Martha and Mickey Smith. Beside them are Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black. Over there are Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, Kimberly Snipe, and Adrienne Miller. That is Severus Snape. This lovely lady, right here, is Mrs. Luna Longbottom. And this is _Captain_ Jack Harkness. Treat them as you do all of my other personal guests." said Tony as he introduced the group.

"Coupled Rooms?" asked JARVIS.

"Yes, unless a problem comes up." Answered Tony. "And lower security programs numbers 97 through 100, but keep on security programs 101 and 102. _He_ is also here."

"Understood sir." said JARVIS as Loki walked in. "I assume you all are hungry."

"That is freakin awesome!" said Jack as he was trying to pinpoint the area that the voice was coming from.

"Yes JARVIS, thanks!" said Steve addressing the AI. "Tony, I guess Bruce, Natasha and I can start dinner while you show everyone around." Steve, Bruce, Thor, Natasha, Clint, and Coulson all went into the kitchen.

"Coulson, can you take Mrs. Longbottom to the single bedroom down the hall?"

Coulson extending his arm out to the pregnant woman. She looped her arm around his and they walked down past a dining room, an open living room and then reached the lovely bedroom. It was decorated in royal blues and golds, reminding Luna of her time at hogwarts as a Ravenclaw. "I love it!"

"Would you like to stay here until dinner is ready?" asked Coulson.

"Yes, thanks!" Luna settled in on the comfy queen sized bed that seemed too big without her husband accompanying her.

* * *

Tony took the group to the STARK tower's personal elevator that only went to the top 5 floors. After everyone got into the elevator he said, "This floor has the communal kitchen which we just left, my biggest dining room, gym, pool, one single bedroom, and three living rooms. The 2nd floor includes one of my personal labs, a game room, a humongous library, and a great dueling room. The third floor has a jacuzzi room, another kitchen, a tv room, and four double floor, my favorite floor, has 2 of my labs, a testing room, 3 dining rooms, Steve and my personal room, and 1 double suite. The fifth and final floor has a spa room, a movie theater, music room, another pool and gym, 2 double suites, and 4 single bedrooms."

Everyone was quiet for a moment taking in the information of the spectacular rooms being named, except Jack of course.

"Oh my god man, YOU are my new best friend!" he said extending his hand.

Tony shook it but smirked, "I think you would have to fight Clint and Bruce on that."

* * *

Neville looked up to all the metal men staring at him. "We have learned that Bellatrix was right in her information. The blonde woman has gone to the 'magic man's friends. When they leave her, the tracker will have moved onto the archer and then we shall send you to their location." announced one of the cybermen in the front.

'What archer? And what have they done to Luna?' Neville straightened his face to show no emotions. "That's good."

"And then we shall have the red haired woman. Plans to brainwash her have been arranged. Here is part of your payment." One of the metal men walked forward and handed Neville a tiny brown sack. When he looked inside, it took all of him not to gasp at all the shiny jewels and diamonds he saw inside.

"Anything in particular you want me to do when I go to them tonight?" He said, not even understanding who _they_ were anymore.

"As we have said before, the actions you take does not matter, as long as the outcome is the green monster is wrecking havoc, that the red haired woman is sent to us, and that it is blamed all on the Doctor." said another metal man.

"Ok! Understood." Neville was trying to piece all the information together. 'So it's obviously the "boy-who-lived" is Harry. I'm guessing Harry has grouped with some new wizards. I wonder who the Doctor is. I hope I can get to them as-'

"Return to your post until it is time." commanded the metal man who walked him in.

Neville turned around and walked out the door, past the other monsters, and back to the room he was supposed to be chained in. He sighed, 'At least I have a wand.'

* * *

In the kitchen Steve, Natasha, and Clint were busy fixing enough food for everyone. "I didn't know you were so good at cooking Clint," commented Bruce.

"I think the only people I ever told were Nat, Coulson, and Tony. And naturally Tony told Steve."

"Is there any lemonade in the fridge?" asked Steve.

Coulson walked over, "Yep, plenty."

"Make some cups please," Steve said as he and Nat took the trays of food to the table in the dining room

Then Tony walked into the kitchen without the rest of the group.

"Where is everyone?" asked Bruce.

"I told them they could have a look around and that if they needed help getting back JARVIS would help them find their way back." answered Tony, hopping up on a bar stool beside Bruce. "What did you guys end up cooking?"

"We made balsamic vinegar chicken with rosemary, steamed broccoli, fruit salad, green beans, mac and cheese, and dinner rolls. For dessert, Nat made a a light angel food cake and a chocolate pudding." said Clint.

"Great!" exclaimed Tony, he turned and faced Bruce. "Steve's mac and cheese is to die for!" said Tony. "Bruce can you go get Luna, and JARVIS bring everyone back downstairs."

Tony and Clint raced to the dining room.

* * *

Bruce walked into the bedroom to find Luna curled up on her side. He smelled the saltiness of tears before he could get close enough to see them. He gently whispered her name to not startle her as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned around unable to stop the tears and compose herself. Bruce couldn't stand to see such a gentle looking woman look so sad. He embraced her without even thinking about the dangers of the Hulk, and strangely enough he could also feel the big guy's sympathy for the woman as well.

'Well this is new." he thought. He patted her back gently and asked, "Were you thinking of your husband?"

She nodded. "It isn't good to dwell on the bad, I should know. I turn into a giant green monster who loved to destroy and for a while that's all I could think about. I wanted to kill myself so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. When that didn't work, I ran away from big cities and went to smaller areas so I wouldn't become the monster. Until I met one of the greatest people in the world, Tony Stark. Tony helped me to believe that there is something good about everyone; that everyone is important, even the Hulk. I know that you haven't known us long, but believe that if Tony Stark is helping to get back your husband, than you can believe he will be brought back."

Luna stopped her tears and looked up at the man that held a monster within. She gave him a watery smile. "Thank you, let's go eat. I hope there will be pudding."

* * *

Authors' Notes: Sorry we just realized the chapter mix-up with the repeated chapter 4

Translation: I call upon the great Merlin. Deliver Cyberman to thee. Across space and units of time, a mechanical man we can see


End file.
